ben 10
by The demon hero sparta
Summary: Ben Tennyson was just a normal 10year old untll he found the most powerful weapon in the unaverse now with the help of hes grandpa max hes cousin/wife gwen an 2 new firends the summer and fight of a lifetime begins m reateing in chapter 4 chapter 4 redone not for kids under 18 gabylokita41 is my partner for this story
1. Chapter 1 then there where 10

Ben 10

Ben' come on come on Ben's teacher' I like to remind all of you that ill be teaching summer school Ben' no thanks ha (after school) Cash' now give us you lunch money an we wont beet the crap out of you Ben' let him go Jt' what ya going to do about it Tennyson? (Ben want to fight them an got hung up by he's under where) Brett (my guy who lived 300,000 years thanks to a cruse and seen a lot )' lets go b Ben? Uh hanging by you under where again? Ben' just help me down (in the rust bucket ) Ben' man ive been waiting for this trip al year Gwen' glad im not the only one dweeb Ben' what? Grandpa what is she doing here? Max Brett thought it would be a good idea if your cousin came along Brett' is that a problem Ben? Ben' no great I waited all school year to go and now the kootie queen is here Gwen' hey I wanted to do homework but someone (looks at Brett) that camping for 3 mounts with you was a good idea (Gwen thinking not that I don't mind spending time with the one I love ) Brett' ha knew it (at the campsite) Brett' okay who wants some marinated meal worms? Ben/Gwen' uh not me max' okay you can mope or roast marshmallows? Gwen' mope Ben' im going for a walk small you round Gwen (Ben thinking man why can I tall her how I fell ) Ben' hey I shooting star that coming right at me haa (Ben doges it) huh? (the pod opened) a watch what a watch doing in outer space? (it jumped on Bens wrist) get it off grandpa huh? (Ben slammed it down) Heat blast' aa im on fire an im ok Brett' Max Gwen fire in the forest Max/Gwen Ben (after they put out the fire) heat blast I can't be human? Gwen I don't know is he going to be fire guy forever? Brett he's an alien look at him I mean really (the watch timed out) Ben' im me again Brett' nice now you too stay here Max and I are going to check the site (after they left) Ben' mm Gwen' gotcha didn't grandpa tall you not to play with it till we know what it is? Ben' ya but there not here Gwen' your mom and dad drop you as a baby? Ben' ha got it (Ben slammed it down and became wild mutt ) Gwen' so what's this one do it cant see (Gwen tried to hit Ben but he dogged it) okay so this ones not a loser Ben get back here (after Ben and Gwen took out 2 drones) Brett' dint we tall you not to play with it? Ben' I know but (radio want off saying that there being attack by a robot ) Brett' lets go (at the ranger station) Ben' well it hero time (Ben slammed it down and became Diamondhead) Dh' ill take care of papa robot you 3 get the campers to safety Brett' okay Gwen Max lets go (after Ben took out the robot the next day) Brett' where's Ben? Gwen' I haven't seen him (Ben/xlr8 came back) (the watch timed out ) Brett' and you want where? Ben' just had to take care of a thing before we got moving (Ben hung Cash and Jt by there under where ) (seeya)

I don't own Ben 10 now as Ben would say its hero time on with the show


	2. Chapter 2 Washington bc

Ben 10

]Ben' why are we here? Brett' hey don't ask me it was Gwen's idea me now I wanted to go to a Vegas but noo were at dc Gwen' come on guys its going to be fun Brett' ya right if this is fun than I hate to see you idea of hilarious Gwen' you guys suck Max' now that enough you 3 where here Brett' so were shopping an than going to a museum kill me Ben' kill me to (they shop) Max' I wander if they have octopus Gwen' please tall me you not looking for are dinner Brett' hope they have fish eyes Ben' oh sweet a somo slammer card set I got to have it Brett' no you don't know amino' oh so right now watch as I doctor animo change the world (animo transforms a hamster in to a monster hamster an a bull frog in to a real bullfrog with horns ) Ben' its hero time huh come on stupid watch work (animo robed the store ) Brett' lets go (at the museum) Ben' look like were on the right track Gwen' nice work Ben ( note but my Ben 10 story is in anime from) (Ben blushed and said ) uh thanks Gwen Brett' ok do you to love birds need me to sing can you fell the love tonight ? (they both bushed and looked away ) Ben' right lets go animo' you are quite persistent I hate persistent Brett' its over doc animo' haha oh it just began behold being cells back to life in to that witch long sense lifeless Ben' uh what? Gwen' he's Bering the dead back Brett' that's just nuts (animo brought a wolleymammath back and a giant cockatoo) Ben' it hero time (Ben became for arms) for arms' lets rumble you guys go after animo Gwen' don't you die on me I love you (Ben knew what love she meant) Ben/for arms' I love you to now go Brett' come on (just as the 3 left the cockatoo grab Gwen and flew away) (at the Washington monument) Gwen' well I get to see it but not from the top HELLP (in the rv) Ben' where's Gwen? Brett' calm down I can smell her shes at the Washington monument Max' how do you know Brett' ill tall you after we save ban's gf Max right Gwen' well mom did say to use my cell in a emergency if this isn't one I don't know what is aa my cell (it feel and broke ) Brett' look there she is now Ben (Ben became stinkfly) Max lets go Gwen' eww what's that smell ? Stinkfly' gee thanks babe Gwen' sorry and thanks hun now how do we beet that bird? Stinkfly' Gwen jump Gwen ' are you nuts but ok I trust you (Gwen jumped in to Brett's arms ) Brett' go we got poly now who's got a big ass cracker for the bird (after Ben beet animo) Gwen' hey Ben what are you doing? Ben' hey Gwen (they kiss) just taking a souvenir hey Brett dint you say how you found Gwen? Brett' fine 300,000 years a go I was a demon minding he's life till a witch placed a cruse on me Ben/ Gwen' man (seeya r&r)


	3. Chapter 3 Raquel the alien hunter

Ben 10

(Raquel the alien hunter and naraku a demon )

Brett' haha dumb ass Gwen' what are you doing Brett? Brett' just watching family guy hahhaha Ben what in the world is that show? Gwen' it's a show calld family guy baby Ben' oh huh? Max Ben Gwen we got alien problems Ben' its hero time (Ben became heat blast ) heat blast' oh come on I wanted for arms Brett' come on let go (outside) Brett' blade of the demonic wave (the alien dodged it) damn Raquel' wind box (the alien and Ben where captured) Raquel' now you die Gwen' raq? Raquel' Gwen? Hah (the two hug) Brett' okay time out Gwen you know this chick? Gwen' ya she's my best friend Raquel' yap now where's Ben? Heat blast' hey Raq Raquel' Ben? Brett' okay so you know 1 other and she wants to kill Ben WHAT THE HELL DID I MISS? (the watch powered down) (later that night they told Raquel everything) Raquel' so that's what happened Gwen' right so what do you say want to come along? Raquel shore (and Raquel became a member of team omniteix) (on the rode ) Max' hey dose anyone see purple mist? Ben' yap Gwen' yes Raquel ya Brett' purple mist stop the rv NOW ( the rv stopped) GUYS STAY IN HERE THIS IS MY FIGHT Ben' okay (Brett want out side in to that mist) Brett' so you found me huh come out I can smell you naraku? Naraku' haha so thay don't know do thay? (Brett pulls out hes blade but this time it became a dragon claw ) im not you reincarnation now die you basted naraku' come fool Brett' black blood scar (it hit him) damn a demon puppet naraku' I implore you to hold to that hatred (back on the rode) Gwen' so you want to kill him huh Max well we gon help you brett' thanks guys (r r)


	4. Chapter 4 the kraken

Ben 10

(episode 4 the kraken)

Ben' come on in girls the waters fine

Gwen' im not getting in there it could be polluted

Raquel' ya

Ben' fine Brett?

Brett' cannonball (the water splashed on the girls ) Gwen' Brett Ben' ha-ha nice one

Brett' thanks Ben (just then Ben an Brett where pulled under water )

Gwen' Ben Brett (forearms came out covered in seaweed)

Brett' monster HELLLLLP

Gwen' no

forearms' ha-ha gotcha

Gwen' Ben you creep

Brett' nice one

(a kraken came up an nearly killed Ben and Brett )

Max' guys what's wrong?

Ben' a monster nearly killed us Brett' ya my whole life flashed before my eyes ya know I should have been more out going

Ben' what do we do ?

Brett' I don't know Ben' Gwen babe you coming?

Gwen' no im going to work on my tan

Brett' okay raq?

Raquel' count me in Gwen

Ben' well don't fall asleep an get sunburned

Gwen' ha-ha okay love you

Ben' love you to (they made out an it was get to 'that point' giggity giggity goo)

Brett' Ben lets go

(on the boat)

Max' come on guys there no monster like that

Fishermen' aye but there is

Ben' ha knew it

Brett' but I feel something's off here

Max' Ben I want you to stay away from him

Ben' but

Brett; no I think max is right

Captain Shaw' dang fish hippies well lets go back

(on land in the rust bucket ) Max' Ben Gwen diner

Gwen' bout time huh where's Ben?

(on the boat)

Captain Shaw' now time to go huh? No stowaways on me ship

Ben' first mate Ben reporting

Brett gun chief reporting

Shaw' okay lets find the kraken

(after hours they found her home)

Ben' so the fish helpers are trying to take her kids its hero time

(after Ben and Brett saved her home in the rv )

Ben' im going to take a shower

Brett' uh okay ha

(Ben walked in on Gwen)

Ben' uh hi Gwen

Gwen' uh hi Ben (they started to make out an Ben got naked with Gwen and they played with echother after 5 mins Gwen said )

Make me a mom (Ben put he's 10year old dick in to Gwen's 10year old vagna there was blood and he hit her womb )

Ben' Gwen im close

Gwen' me to let it go

(Ben shot hes load deep in he's cuz )

Ben ' i love you Gwen

Gwen' i love you to

(that was episode 4) r&r


	5. Chapter 5 retirement

Ben 10

(episode 5 retirement)

Ben' so where are we going and where's Gwen?

Brett' her and Raquel are in the bathroom daddy ha

Ben' so you know?

Brett' are you kidding I couldn't sleep you 2 can scream like wolfs ha-ha-ha (in the bathroom Gwen took a pregnancy test and)

Raquel' well congrats mommy you an Ben are parents Gwen' I have to tell Ben

(Gwen came out of the bathroom with a smile and tears)

Brett' ha ill lave you 2 alone come raq

Raquel' right

Gwen' no I want you guys here your family

Ben' what is it baby?

Gwen' were parents

(Ben picked her up an kissed her)

Brett' I take it your happy

Ben' yap but I cant put my kid in harm

Gwen' kids sweetie

Ben' kids iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii KIDS AS IN MORE THAN ONE

Brett' yap

(Ben fainted)

Gwen' Ben wake up where here

Ben' uh where are we an is it true?

Gwen' yap

Ben' well that's great an Raquel Brett we want you to be the aunt and uncle

Brett' I accept I well train them in the art of war

Raquel' ya im going to be a aunt

Max' were here at aunt Vera and Brett told me

Ben' not boring old aunt Vera an there is no way I want my kids to fight

Gwen' ya I don't want them hurt

Brett' fine though I see no way to avoid the path

Vera' max Ben Gwen it's so good to see you who's this?

Brett' my name Brett McGrath an this is Raquel valentine

Vera nice to meet you (Vera showed them around)

Ben' time to get out of here (he slammed on the watch an became gohstfreak and fades out) (outside)

ghost freak ' now lets see what they do for fun

Brett' going somewhere Ben?

Ghost freak' uh I was just

Brett' count me in

(as they see what goes on)

Brett' so there noting to huh what that?

Ben' uh that Vera's friend lets go see what he's up to

(as they followed he saw them)

Ben' uh did he's head turn around?

Brett' ya think we should run?

Ben' couldn't hurt AAAAAAAAAA (as they ran the sprinklers came on)

Brett' huh Ben he's backing off

Ben' really? Good lets head back and tall grandpa

(they got back and told max)

Max' well ill check it out tomorrow night

(the next day)

Ben' morning guys

Gwen' morning Ben (they kiss)

Ben' how are the kids (he put he's hand on Gwen's 3 months showing stomach)

Gwen' there good

Brett' hey guy

Raquel' morning

Ben' where's grandpa?

Brett' he want out for a walk but that was hours ago

Gwen' lets find him

(as there try to find him the monsters attack)

Gwen' so how do we move the garbage

Brett' like this (Brett' used Erath banding)

Ben' ladies first

Raquel' thanks (they go in and find the alien ship)

Brett' they got max and Vera

Ben' its hero time (an boom heartbeat)

heat blast' lets bbq em

(as Ben fought the others freed max ant Vera)

Gwen' try this (she shot water at them)

Raquel' they hate water

heat blast' that's it like Marty on the golf coarse (Ben shot the water valve an it broke)

Brett' now let get them back

(after that they left but its far from over r&r)


	6. Chapter 6 hunted

Ben 10

(episode 6 hunted )

Vilgax' (berthing heavily) show me what you 3 can do and Bering me the omnitrix

(they got the job)

Diamondhead' okay set up the targets

Raquel' come on Ben its hot so quit this already

Brett' I love the heat

Gwen' remember Ben think out there

Max' she's right Ben strength isn't always the idea

Diamondhead' okay

(he shot everything )

Gwen' Ben now I got sunscreen on me

(the watch timed out)

Ben' sorry baby but you did say you need more sunscreen

Brett' Hashanah my gut haha well lets go

Raquel' thank you

(on the way the rust bucket stalled)

Max' look like the engines shot literally

(a diamond shard)

Brett' nice shot not

Ben' uh sorry grandpa

Gwen' now what where stuck out in the desert

Raquel we going to die

Brett' no where not drama queen look there's a town

Ben' yap but it's a ghost town

Gwen' its better than nothing come on

(at the training sight)

Crab robot' this is where the omnitrix was last activated

Six six' (talking in alien Language)

Crab robot' yes ill spilt it 3 ways

(in town )

Ben can I talk to you Brett?

Brett' ya

(Ben' whispers to Brett)

Brett' well ill help if I can

Gwen' so what do you think the guys are talking about raq?

Raquel' don't ask me

(the ground broke)

Crab robot' so you're the one he wants

Ben' huh?

Crab robot' give me the watch

Ben; its hero time (he slammed on the watch and became ghost freak)

Ghost freak' Brett get em out of here

Brett' ladies first

Gwen' im not laving Ben ( Ghost freak was speared with a yellow

Ghost freak' ew what is this stuff you got on me?

Crab ' ha now your protoplasm is solidified

Brett' crap Ben get out of here

Gwen' come on Ben

Raquel' water fall

Brett' fire ball

(the two attacks hit at ones)

Raquel' did it work?

Crab' not die (he knocked Brett and Raquel down)

Ben' great now the watch timed out

Tatrax' found you

Gwen' if you want Ben you'll have to go through me

Brett' calm down I sense he dose not wish to hurt us

Ben' than what do they want with this watch?

Tatrax' you'll know in time

SIX SIX'(alien speak)

Crab' we teamed up an made it in to a 2 way split now die

Raquel' man now what?

Ben now I got for ar (Ben just remember what he found out) now I go gray mater (with a push of the watch he became gray mater)

Crab' hey get off of me

Gray mater' now if I can get these wires to cross bam done

Crab' I hate this planet (a water tower fell on him)

(after Tatrax left)

Ben' uh Gwen can I ask you something?

Gwen' yes Ben?

(Ben kneed down)

Brett' raq now (the song can you fell the love tonight started)

Ben' Gwen well you marry me?

Gwen' YESS BEN

Brett' I I wont cry oh its so beautiful waaaaa

(that was episode 6)


	7. Chapter 7 tourist trap

Ben 10

(episode 7 tourist trap )

Brett' so Ben you gana have it in court?

Ben' that's what Gwen wants so yap

(in the back)

Gwen' BEN GET IN HERE

Raquel' note avoid the mood swings

Brett'(humming the death march )

Ben' im going to die

Brett' 10$ says Ben gets he's butt kicked

Raquel' your on

(a hour later)

Ben' ow the pain

Raquel' here

Brett' ha booya

Max' where here

Brett' and here would be?

Mayor' this is sparksvill

Ben' nice ran down town here

Gwen' haha

Mayor' go look around I don't care

Raquel' okay nice mayor huh Brett?

Brett' ya

(after a hour of looking around)

Ben' worlds largest ball of twine ?

Brett' what fools come to see this huh Ben what are you doing?

Ben im going to lift this

Gwen' Ben what example are we setting for the kids?

Ben' too late (boom)

Forarms' Brett take a pic

Brett' okay (the flash want off)

Forarms' ow what get this away (Ben through it away and timed out) Brett' lets go

Raquel' right

(next day) Max' Benjamin Gwendolyn

Gwen' oh No what do we do I cant lie

Brett' just fallow me

Raquel' damn what happened to the town?

Brett' I don't know (a shock hit Brett) im ok dose anyone smell burnt skin? Im fine now what the hell was that?

Mayor' megawatts

Ben' okay we did it we let them out

Max' well talk later now how do we get them back?

Brett' I have a idea but first there taking over a planetarium

(Brett tells the team his idea)

Ben' okay lets do it

Brett' yo mega geeks cant catch us lets go

(at the dam)

Gwen' now

Heat blast' ya (Ben put em in a glass bowl)

Mayor' are town should be back to normal so long as folks mind the sign

Brett' in case of emergency do not brake glass huh

(an they left and that was episode 7 )


	8. Chapter 8 Kevin 11 and Raquel crush

Ben 10

Ben' want to go to the arcade Brett Raquel Gwen?

Brett' nah

Raquel' ok

Gwen' yap

Brett' have fun you 3

(at the arcade)

Ben' oh ya a sumo slammer game

Gwen' haha

Raquel' c'mon Ben best 2 out of 3 huh?

(Raquel sees 3 thugs picking on a guy )

Thug' hey Kevin it pay back for trashing are place

Kevin' haha guys it was crap anyway

Boss' get him

Ben/xlr8 need help?

Kevin' no but thanks now who's this cute girl?( looks at Raquel)

Raquel' im uh uh

Ben' Raquel

Gwen' hi im Gwen this love struck puppy is Raquel an this my husband Ben (note the had it in court no big wedding but the family was there )

Ben' hey

Kevin' hey so want hangout?

Raquel' ya

Ben' no I have to get Gwen home

Gwen' ya you 2 have fun ha

(on Kevin Raquel date)

Kevin' hey want to go in to a store?

Raquel' how? there closed

Kevin' ha-ha I can get us in

Raquel' huh?

(Kevin absorbed the power from the alarms for 5 mins )

Raquel' cool you know I can control the elements

Kevin' really? Lets see

Raquel' okay wind slice (the wind cut the boxes)

Kevin' nice

Raquel' thanks

Cop' freeze

Kevin' lets get out of here

Raquel' right

Kevin' that was fun high five

Raquel' ya

(they high five but something happened)

(back at the rv)

Raquel' I don't care you can't keep me and Kevin apart you're not my dad

Brett' ha that may be but you're my responsibility as long as you're here if you don't like it get out

Raquel' fine

(she ran out crying)

Gwen' raq wait

Ben' let her go she needs time

(Raquel ran in to Kevin)

Kevin' wow what happened ?

Raquel' I got in to a fight with my family

Kevin' oh well you don't need them c'mon there a joke I want to do

Raquel' ok

(in a subway and no not the restraint the one under nyc)

Raquel' what are we doing down here?

Kevin' there's a money train that runs through here and when it hit's the passenger train all the money well be mine

Raquel' but a lot of people well be killed

Kevin' so I don't care al every one did was call me a freak so they die

Raquel' I can let you do that

Kevin' and who's going to stop me ?

Raquel' I am

Kevin' let see if you can

Raquel' water fall huh my powers aren't working

Kevin' you mean this wind slice

(it hit Raquel)

Kevin' now if you don't mind I have some friends to pay back

(back at the rv)

Max' you know where Kevin's headed?

Raquel' ya

Kevin' hey guys get out

Thug' who's going to make us?

Kevin' wind slice

(basted them out) me

Raquel' Kevin stop this now

Kevin' look who it is my week friend

Ben' its hero time (boom)

Forarms' now let's do this

Kevin' lets go

(the 2 fought for 15 mins )

Kevin' no my powers

Raquel' yes there back

(Kevin ran)

(on the road)

Raquel' Brett' im sorry for saying you not my dad you are like a father to me

Brett' I forgive you I couldn't bear the thought of losing someone who is like a daughter to me (the 2 hug)

Kevin' oh if they thought I was a freak before just you wait hahahahaha (hr made a wind blade)

(that was episode 8 r&r )


	9. Chapter 9 the alliance and naming the ki

Ben 10

Ben' Gwen babe you ok?

Gwen' ya thanks Ben do you think im fat?

Ben' no its just because your pregnant but no mater what your still beautiful to me

Gwen' thanks babe (they kiss )

Max' well where at the doctors

Brett' bout time my back was cramping up

Raquel' I agree

(in the docs office)

Doc smith' Gwen Tennyson

(Ben and Gwen want in )

Brett' so what do u think the kids well be?

Raquel' I think a boy and girl

Max' well see

(in the room)

Doc smith' well miss Tennyson its twins a boy and a girl

(Ben and Gwen kiss they where happy)

Brett' so?

Ben twins boy and girl

Raquel' yay

Brett' sweet

Max' lets go

(out side of town a girl shot down one of vilgax drones)

Girl' nice mech huh (it became a part of her)

Vilgax here me fool bring me the omnitrix

Girl' no way (it shocked her) ok fine

(in the rv at a gas station)

Raquel' so names

Brett' how bout Brett?

Ben' no how bout lucas?

Gwen' yap now the girl Gabriela?

Ben' yap

Max' okay I got (a blast knock the roof down)

Ben' grandpa who are you?

Girl' if he wants that he can have it die

Brett' no (Brett knock her down ) go now

(at the hospital)

Ben' its al my fault if I go upgrade I could

Gwen Ben no

Ben' but if I saw her I could of huh Brett?

Brett' Ben ill tall you the first thing I was tough a sword that's not sheathed it well rust an dull worrying bout max well weaken you don't let it

Ben but

Raquel' he's right

(That night Ben left a note an walk away that morning)

Gwen' huh dear Gwen I love you too much to place you and the kids in harm so let me do this

Brett' he did it huh come on

(Ben found her in a gym)

Ben' okay lets

Gwen' do this

Ben' Gwen I thought you

Raquel' were a team now lets go

Girl' oh look 4 targets now die

(Ben want upgrade an jump on her)

Vilgax' fool I well have you on my trophy wall

Ben' who are you?

(after that)

Max' its go to be out of there Ben you okay?

Ben grandpa I meat this squid alien he told me hell have me as a trophy grandpa?

Max' your going to be okay

Brett' max

Max' I know

(that was episode 9 )


	10. Chapter 10 last laugh

Ben 10

Brett' so max why are we here?

Raquel' its for a circus I cant wait for the clowns

Ben' CLOWNS WHERE DON'T LET THEM GET ME

Gwen' Ben its okay there's no clowns anywhere

Brett' right Ben's scared of clowns

Raquel' oh sorry Ben

Ben' its okay

Max' well here we are

Brett' hey guys that guy just robed a bank

Ben' for arms lets go (boom) rip jaws' oh stupid watch

Brett' let go

Robber' a fish time for a bbq

(pours oil and lights it)

Rip jaws' cant breath water

Brett' Ben dive

(rip jaws dove in to the water)

Rip jaws' going up

(brake though the boardwalk and puts the robber in a cop car)

Gwen' well here we are zombozos circus o fun

Raquel' YAY

Brett' ha kids

Max' lets go in

Ben' o-ok

(in the tent there was lights animals an acrobats clowns an people heaving fun)

Zombozo' are you having fun?

Raquel' yah

Zombozo' good you laugher feeds me haha

Ben' uh im going to get more popcorn

Brett' im coming with

(the 2 walk around)

Brett' you ok Ben?

Ben' yap why wouldn't I be?

(Brett saw through Ben's tough guy act)

Brett' Ben fear can be a pain yes but if you find something more scary than clowns you can beat it

Ben' ya I guess thanks Brett

Brett' anytime huh

(Ben and Brett saw a store being looted )

Ben' holy hell the freaks are felons well lets show em Diamondhead (boom wild mutt growls)

Freak 1' hey look a puppy kill it

Freaks 2&3' right

(freak 2 through a car at Ben but Ben felt it and dogged )

Brett' no way

Freak 3 yap (she wiped her hair at him and tangled Brett in it)

Brett' talk about getting in to a hairy situation huh

(the cop sirens)

Freak 1' lets get out of here

Brett' c'mon Ben lets get back to the others

(the watch timed out)

Ben' okay

(the tents gone)

Ben' grandpa where's the tent an Gwen an Raquel ?

Max' oh Ben ha I don't know haha one second we all laughing an oh I cant remember

Brett' wait I remember zombozo said that the children's laughter feed him

Ben' so they got Gwen and Raquel lets go

(in the rv Brett's driven)

Ben' Gwen please be okay

Brett' I know she's fine there his truck

Ben' Gwen let them go zombozo

Zombozo' no way now fear me

(Ben's a scared but than remembers what Brett said fear can be a pain yes but if you find something more scary than clowns you can beat it )

Ben' no losing my wife and friend is way more scary than you now let me show you true fear (boom)

Gohstfreak' now let em go

(after Ben faded in and out of the ground and showed the inside of gohstfreak zambozo was so scared he exploded in the rv)

Raquel' thanks for saving us Ben

Brett' im proud of you Ben for conquering your fear

Ben' thank

(that was 10 r&r seeya)


	11. Chapter 11 special Raquel's past

Ben 10

Brett' yo Raquel whatcha doing?

Raquel' oh hey Brett noting just remembering my past

Brett' oh care to tale?

Raquel' sure well I (you are bout to see Raquel's past)

Raquel's mom' gaaaaaa (Raquel's mom died giving birth to her)

Young Raquel' daddy why are you hitting me?

Raquel's dad' shut up you piece of crap now get on the table

(her dad was a scientist who experimented on her and was abusive)

(one day)

Young Raquel' daddy stop the needles hurt (he slap her)

Shut up crap hahaha

Young Raquel' noooo (earth hit him a way from her)

You bitch (he locked her in her room for the week when he want out he was killed in a car crash )

Young Raquel' im alone waaaaa

Young' Gwen' hey why are you crying?

Young' Raquel' I don't have a family

Gwen's mom' well do you want to live with us ?

Young Raquel' YES

(from then on they where incapable like sisters )

Raquel' so now you know bout my past

Gwen' but im glad that worked out sis

Brett' well time to go to bed night (he hug raq and Gwen)Raquel' night dad

(Brett kiss raq on the head ) night my daughter

(and that was Raquel's past


	12. Chapter 12 lucky girl an Brett's new kid

Ben 10

Doctor' okay here are the adoption papers

Brett' thanks doc here you go raq.

Raquel' thanks ok name Raquel violet McGrath father Brett jack McGrath

Brett' that's it (the 2 hug )

( later at a museum in a tour )

Ben' now why are we here?

Gwen' so luke and gab could get some culture

(Brett's asleep)

Raquel' dad wake up

Brett' TALKING PIG oh did I doze off?

Raquel' yes

(the glass broke)

?' give me that book

(he chatted a spell)

Ben' I don't think so it hero time (boom stink fly)

Stink fly' who are you?

?' I am hex now die

(chatted a fire spell)

Brett' come let's get them out

Raquel/Gwen' right

Gwen' huh? (she pick up one of hex's charms)

Brett' Gwen c'mon

(hex left )

Ben' man what's he's problem?

Brett' I don't know but I fell well see him again huh?

(he sees a man about to fall)

Ben' heat blat (boom wild mutt growls as he climb )

Gwen' I've got to help (the charm glowed and Gwen got a costume and did this tricks) worker' thank you what's your name

Gwen' lucky girl and this is my partner wild mutt

(at diner)

Ben' no I get the last shrimp

Brett' no I do (the shrimp want flying an Gwen got it and ate it)

Gwen' no I do

Ben' ha okay

Raquel' so what do we do about hex?

Brett' I don't know but first we got to find out what that charm is

Gwen' I saw a library

Raquel' so there could be a book on the charms

Max' okay so after diner well go

( at the library)

Gwen' here it is the 7 charms of xanderx it says the one im wearing bring good luck (im to lazy to put every one of them in )

Brett' so hex want's it back but why?

Ben' I don't know

Raquel' uh guy's what's going on at the cemetery?

(there's a black light)

Brett' lets go

(at the cemetery)

Hex' rise dead ones

Ben' raising the dead not on my watch ( boom)

For arms' come here

Hex' die

(in the fight Ben pull off the charms)

For arms' Gwen smash it

Gwen' right I guess the is the end of lucky girl (after Gwen broke them or 6 of them in rv)

Gwen' man

Ben' what's wrong babe

Gwen' im just sad that I can't fight with you

Ben' yes you can ( Ben gave her the good luck charm)

Gwen how?

Brett' wean you where about to break em Ben ask raq to use her wind an you know the rest

Gwen' thanks you guys

( that was 11)


	13. Chapter 13 small problems

Ben 10

Ben' the super humongous waterside

Raquel' alright

Gwen' have fun

Brett' ya ill take care of Gwen

Ben' you shore?

Gwen' yep go (a/n Gwen's 4 months in to her term)

Ben' okay love you

Gwen' love you too

(they kiss)

Manager' sorry kid you to small

Ben' what oh c'mon

Raquel' ha-ha see you at the bottom shorty

Brett' Raquel

Raquel' fine dad sorry Ben bye weeeee

Ben' well lets see how they like rip jaws (popped the top and slammed it down and boom)

Gray mater' no I wanted jaws not small but hey lets go

Raquel' Ben?

Gray mater' meet you at the bottom

(they 2 want down )

Guy' huh a alien yes

Raquel' im telling my dad you want gray mater

Gray mater' ha-ha

Guy' get you

Gray mater' help Raquel

Raquel' let him go

(the guy ran to he's car and drove away )

Raquel' dad Ben's been kidnapped

Brett' what? Do you know who took him ad how that happened?

(after she told em everything and they fallowed him to a cul-de-sac )

Brett' this could take a while

Raquel' lets get started

(in the 3456 house )

Gray mater' just who are you an what do you want with me?

Guy' I am Simon an you my friend are my ticket in to the forever knights

Gray mater' I don like the sound of that I've got to get to get out of here (Ben got out of the jar )now to get out of this nut house

Simon ' no where are you huh (he heard Ben in the vents) I just turn on the a/c ha-ha

Gray mater' whoa

(outside )

Brett' he's got to be in this one (a dog attacks) down Fido down oy 101 houses down 50 to go

(inside)

Gray mater' the out side im free

Enoch ' not today my friend

Gray mater' ow a electric cage HELP

Brett' there he is

(the knights got in there limo and drove away

Gwen' BEN Brett' don't worry well get him back max

Max' right

(as they fallow the limo it stop at a castle)

Brett' im home

Raquel' really dad?

Max' lets go

Brett' right

(inside or more anchoret a dissecting chamber )

Gray mater' so uh what dose that do?

(it cut a toy in half) oh I see

Enoch' now its your turn

(they strap him down)

Gray mater' huh hey what are you doing

Simon' let get you out of here

(they make there way to the trophy room )

Simon' great now what?

Brett' Ben good thing we found you now lets go crap here they come

Gray mater' Brett Raquel hand me the flux capacitor an the zax power conduit

Brett' uh okay

Gray mater' im not Ben im gray mater now go (they hand gray mater the things an he connect the 3 an it starts a chain reaction that transforms gray mater back in to Ben)

Ben' now you work

Simon' hey where the little guy go?

Ben' no time lets go

(the castle exploded )

Simon' so you know where he want?

All 3' no

Simon' well im done with aliens

Enoch' fine out everything bout this people

(that was 12 r&r plz)


	14. Chapter 14 the cold snap

Ben 10

Ben "cough I feel like crap"

Brett' I bet poor guy look like they're going to tear down this old building "

Raquel' yep"

Max' c'mon let's get Ben back to the rv"

(in the rust bucket)

Ben' *cough* "kill me"

Gwen' here baby" (Gwen handed him some meds)

Brett' it my own remedy

Ben *gag* "it smell horrible"

Brett 'hah just drink it"

Raquel " I had to down it "

Ben' fine' (he chugged it down nearly peuking)

Max' im turning on the radio (the radio said that a guy who lived in the condemned place just used tarantulas an attacked the mayor)

Ben' its hero time"

Brett' not for you sticky"

Ben "but"

Gwen 'ill stay and watch him'

Raquel ' kay lets move'

(in the building)

Brett 'who are you'?

? 'we are ado an we don't want you humans here KILL EM"

Raquel 'noo get away'

Brett 'Raquel you can do this there nothing to you but bugs we kill bugs'

Raquel ' your right dad die ' (she stepped on them )

Ado ' no (he fled an the building was coming down because Ben in for arms broke through )

Brett 'you know when you said ill watch him this is not what id hoped '

Ben ' well I was the one who broke out"

Max ' I see'

Brett 'Raquel turn up the tv'

Raquel 'right'

(on tv it said ado took to a power plant)

Ben 'lets go'

(at the power plant)

Ado 'son the town well be a crater'

Brett ' ill stop him you 3 shut down the reactor '

Raquel/Gwen/Max 'right'

Ben' its hero time *achooo* (boom heat blast)

Gwen 'ow its to hot it's going to blow'

heat blast no way in hell (instead of fire it was ice he cooled it and ado down) (in the rv)

Brett ' so how do you fall Ben?'

Ben 'better that steam was just what I needed '

Max ' good'

Raquel' huh an other tarantula? (she killed it but it cover the rv)

Brett 'crap' get the fire former (an idk how you spell the fire thing)

(they use it an knock him out)

Brett' im calling the cops *achooo* oh no

( r&r)


	15. Chapter 15 the season finale

Ben 10

' Mont Rushmore beautiful' Brett said

"yes it is daddy" Raquel said

"it's a big mountain with faces of 4 died guys yawn" Ben said

"Ben it's a monument to are presidents" Gwen said

"she right Ben" Max said

(in space)

"shall we sand a drone ?henchmen ask

"no ill retrieve the omiterix myself " villgax said fully healed

(back on earth )

"that was fun " Brett said

"yes it was "Raquel said

"did you 2 have fun kick 1 for 2 for no" Gwen asked her stomach

(gab kick 1 luke 2)

"I guess luke takes after me" Ben said proudly

"great just what we another you" Gwen said teasing

"hey" Ben said

"Max what's that? Brett ask

"no" Max said

"look like another alien hero time " Ben said

"Ben no" Brett said

(xlr8 want after him)

"ha" villgax laugh

"Max its time " Brett said

"right" Max said

(back to the fight)

"who are you? Xla8 asked

"your end" villgax said has he turned Ben back

"hey how'd you do that? Ben asked

"a kid you got to be kidding Villgax said

(at the top of Mont Rushmore)"uh grandpa what are we doing here?" Gwen asked

"plumber id please" a computer voice asked

"plumber id 54321-765 Brett said

"plumber id 5678910-1234" Max said

(in side the mount)

"what is this place? Raquel asked

"if villgax is back lets bring out the big boy Brett said

"so how do you 2 know him? Gwen asked

"well we weren't normal plumbers " Max said

(in the rust bucket)

"the computer said that Ben's in the ship hitting turbo Brett said

(in the ship)

"what do you want the watch for? Ben asked

"simple child I well make an army with it and rule the universe" Villgax said as he flips a swatch

(Ben begins to become he's aliens)

"soon I well " a blast hit villgax

"let my husband go" Gwen said as the others free Ben

(the blast sent the ship in to a crash landing )

(wild mutt sniffed for Gwen)

"looking for this" Villgax said as he held Gwen

(wild mutt growled)

"those fools McGrath and your grandpa won't help now its your choice you or her ?" Villgax laughs

(Ben became human )

"how noble" villgax took Ben in to he's ship and took off

"villgax no don't " Max said

"now why would I the self-destruction is activated" Villgax said

"see ya" Ben said as he jumped out

TENISON Villgax screamed as the ship blow up

'BEN' the 4 screamed

(as the smoke cleared)

"Grandpa we need to talk" Ben said

(season 1 is over r&r)


	16. Chapter 16 seson 2

Ben 10

Villgx "soon the bomb well go off"Brett 'no Phil you and max take villgax I got the drones"Phil "right "Brett "come here robot boys "(after Brett killed the robots max and Phil put villgax on a rocket to deep space)Brett' "and that was the first time we fought villgax" Raquel " so are you going to go back into the plumber business daddy?

Brett' I never left huh?

Phil "hey Brett Max how are you?

Brett 'good Phil meat my beautiful daughter Raquel McGrath

Phil "well ant you beautiful "

Raquel 'thanks sir"

Max Phil this is my grandson Ben and granddaughter Gwen"

Ben 'hey'

Gwen "nice to meet you"

Phil "let's go inside there a 55inch tv anything you want hey let's start-up the plumbers again"

Max "sorry Phil im retired"

Brett "and I have a kid to take care of"

Phil "Ben Gwen Raquel what do you say ?"

Ben' YES"

Gwen "sorry but me and Ben have kids on the way"

Raquel "yes to fallow in my dad footsteps"

Phil "well let's go I just got a call from the arcade "

Ben "im home"

(at the arcade)

Brett "it look like a vollpamace"

(aka wild mutts)

Ben "ill talk to em" (boom wild mutt try to talk to em but they attack )

Brett " Ben cover your ears now Phil

(Phil blow a whistle that subdued the dogs)

Brett " that's was one of are old foes Phil how did you get to fight em'?

Phil "this" (he showed a gun)

Brett" the null void projector"

Phil "right now let's get back to work"

Max "no were taking that back"

Phil "no"

(he ran)

Ben "after him wait where's Raquel?"

(in Phil car)

Phil "now to work"

Raquel "no" (she grabbed the gun which made the gun shout out a alien )

Ben " its hero time " (boom gray mater an he jumped on the alien)

Gray mater "now finding the right code is in important"

(he flow the beast to the car)

Phil "back off"

Gwen "no way"

Phil " well than have fun recapturing these aliens"

Raquel "Ben " ( she throw a piece of glass that made the gun blast Phil an suck him in the null void )

Gray matter "bye"

Brett "sorry we never told you 3"

Ben "its fine now let's get out of here"

(r&r)


	17. Chapter 17 not just my story

_**To my reader **_

_**The Ben 10 story I do I don't do it alone gabylokita41 is a big part of are Ben 10 the next cap is being worked on**_


	18. Chapter 18 bens new alien

Brett "uh Ben what are you doing with the omnitrix"?Ben "I thought I'd go XLR8 and get a Burger" Gwen "Ben, no"Max "yeah I got some meal worms in the fridge"Gwen " I'll take mine with ketchup"Raquel " Here Ben maybe i can help" helps him with the watch(and boom!)Brett "what the?"Ben "wow new alien "Gwen " but what does it do?"Ben " I don't know" (blows out air) "no, can't breath fire" (tried to shoot energy) "nope" Brett "so its useless, great"Gwen " uh guys what's that?"(a big thing landed in the ground)Raquel " Wow it's huge..." backs up a bit. "And alive." Max" phiewf and aromatic" covers his nose Raquel" Really i thought that was just Ben not taking a shower for three days" Ben " not funny"Alien "welcome to the purification of your planet"Brett " what?"Gwen "you can't do this "Small alien "the great one can "Brett " so this tick is the great one?"Big bound alien " right, an watch your mouth or you'll die"Raquel " Yeah i don't think so" makes a big sphere out of dirt and throws it at the tick. ( the big bound alien throws the sphere back at her) "uff"Brett "no angel! Now you 3 DIE! FIRE STORM! "(the small alien put up a telekinetic shield)"Damn "Big bound alien "old man girl"Gwen " what?"Big alien " you must wash the great one"Max "fine just do as they say"Ben " maybe Diamondhead can cut him down"(after 5 mins none of he's aliens worked )Raquel " Could this just get any worse?" ( space lice start coming out)Gwen " you just had to say it"Raquel " Gross i think I'm ganna puke" ( shakes her hands and takes the lice off her) "Do you have a plan B?"Brett " there is one alien you didn't try Ben"Ben "no, no, why that guy he can't do anything"Gwen " its our best shot "Ben "fine "(activates the omnitrix an boom the ground started to break)Gwen "no"Brett "WHY (Ben jumped in the air an caught em an rolled to the ground)Gwen "your like a cannonballBen "more like a cannonbolt now let's take this thing down from the inside out say ah "(Cannonbolt want inside and it imploded and got everywhere ) Raquel "Gross! now i really think I'm ganna puke" ( takes the goop out of her curly hair) Small Alien " the great one has been silence forever..." ( all three of them bow) "Hail to the new great one"Gwen "Not very loyal are they" Brett " Ben your lucky to have 3 butlers"

(the omnitrix powered down )

Ben "now I need a shower

Alien "oh that right you just a lesser species enjoy the rest of your day"

Brett " now that everything back to normal Ben you have to wash the rust bucket"

Ben " fine"

(that was episode 2 of season 2 r&r)

Important note

_**Gabylokita41 is a big help I couldn't of done this with out her make shore to read her stories **_


	19. Chapter 19 kevins back

Gwen "So why are we at a game store?"Brett "New sumo slammer game "Ben " Ya, in this one you can change your character color anytime in a fight"Raquel " It's so hot, why can't we go to the book store across the street while this line gets shorter?"Ben " Okay you 2 go I'm not losing my place "Gwen "Thanks Ben " Ben "Yep " *they kiss*Brett "let's hope it dies down"*in the book store*Raquel "Do you think Ben has gone crazy waiting in line by now?" *walks out of the bookstore with Gwen* *opens up the book she just bought* Gwen " I don't know what happened?"*the street looked like it was cut by wind*Brett " I'll tell you Raquel Violet McGrath you're grounded your powers did this" *she drops the book she was holding* "What are you talking about daddy?" *she looks around at the destroyed street*Brett " don't play innocent with me just look around you who else has that power?" Raquel "You don't believe me?! Fine then but I'll find whoever did do this!" *runs off* Brett *grabs her arm* " no you don't you going to the rust bucket get going"Gwen "Ben"Ben "Right" *in the rv*Raquel "I'm being framed why won't you believe me!"Brett "framed who aside you has the wind power huh? Look im going out be back in a hour"Ben "he my not believe you, but we do"Gwen "yep" Raquel "Thanks you guys. Now come on lets find out who really did this." *They returns to the crime scene* Gwen "What exactly are you looking for?" Raquel "something that shows it wasn't me." *looks around and sees a whirlwind at the end of an alley* "There!" *runs into the alley and chases the person who was making the whirlwind into a coin factory* Boy in whirlwind "well if it isn't my ex-girlfriend and fools"Ben "no it can't be"Kevin " hey" Raquel "Kevin? How can you still use my powers? I thought you were drained of my powers back in new York how is it that you can still use them?" Kevin "You see i still was left with a small amount of your powers and i can still use them if i concentrate strong enough." *smirks* "It's pay back time, wind blade!"*there was blood*Brett "aaa you 3 okay?"Ben "yep now let's go" *boom Diamondhead *Dh "your done "Kevin "let's go"*Raquel runs in front of Ben* "No Ben this is my fight!"Dh " okay " Kevin "oh hahahahahaha now you die"Raquel "Haha we'll see about that. Fire sword!"Brett " raq no"Kevin "vacuüm blade"*the wind is so powerful it take away the fire life * Raquel "Shit. Earth fist!" *throws him a huge fist made of earth that knocks him to the wall* Kevin "if you want to finish this then meet me at the golden gate bridge"Brett "d-damn him" Raquel "Don't worry I'll be there" * In the RV* Raquel "So as you can see it was Kevin who destroyed the street and framed me." *crosses her arms and looks at her dad Brett "okay im sorry but now lets focus on Kevin what could he b up to?Ben " I don't know "Gwen "Look at this" *typing her laptop* "Apparently Kevin has been using your powers all around the country, to make fires, floods, and robberies..."Raquel "Is he trying to blame all those things on me?" Max "looks like it, now how can we know when he's next attack is"Brett "I don't know"Raquel "Easy, we just follow disasters made by elements, look" *points out the window to an apartment building that is burning up* Ben "how the hell did we miss that?"Brett "I don't know let's go"*at the bridge*Kevin "now you can die" Raquel "Why don't you?" *throws him a ball made of fire* Kevin "vacuum blade"*sucked the fire up Raquel "How come I'm the only one ever attacking?" *smirks* "Don't tell me you don't know how to attack Kevin" *takes out her short katanas and holds them in each hand*Kevin " fine, tornado blast" Raquel "Earth shield!" *laughs and runs and slashes him across the chest with one of her katanas*Kevin "aahahahahaha got you earth walls "*puts up 4 impenetrable walls" Raquel "Wow is this all you can do?" *puts her katanas away and uses her flames to melt the rock walls* "Did you really forget fire melts rock?"Kevin "damn then fire earth armor! AAAHHH! WHAT t-the powers" *Kevin had an earth body fire head a wind arms* " WHAT DID YOU DO?!"Raquel "Will you stop blaming me for everything you do!" *takes out her katanas again and runs towards him* *Kevin throws her a rock fist*Raquel "Shit!" *ends up getting hit and goes flying off the bridge, her swords fly out of her hands and she holds on to the edge of the bridge* Kevin "you'll pay for this"Brett "I got you" *helps her up* "let's go home"*on the road*Raquel "Do you think he'll come back daddy?" *takes out a pair of new katanas out of her suitcase and straps them on to her back where her old pair had been*

Brett " your asking the wrong guy baby I thought he was gone list time"

*somewhere*

Kevin " you well die Raquel mark my words"

( that was season 2 episode 3)

_**Thanks gaby you're the best **_


	20. Chapter 20 raquel 10

Ben *yawn*Brett "morning Ben"Gwen "hey doofes"Raquel "Hey guys"Max " okay I got you 4 ice cream "Thug "where you going old man?"Max "I was just (he was knock down)Ben "its hero time (no omnitrix) WHAT WHERE'S THE ONMITRIX?"Brett "the Omni-what?Raquel "This is no times for games Ben we have to help grandpa!" Ben "uh right "Brett " kabakuranto namisou *the storm slice blow them away* "c'mon" *in the rv*Ben " what the hell?" Raquel "What's up little brother, what are you looking for?"Ben " the omnitrix you know the watch " Brett " Ben we just picked you and your sister up from elementary 5 mins ago"Ben "WHAT?!"Raquel *goes up to Ben and puts her hand on his forehead* "Are you feeling okay?"Ben " yah fine just hold the phone so me an you are family? An no one remembers last week we where on mount rush more an kick villgaxs ass"*the rv swerved*Gwen " uh dad I think he's lost it "Brett " I don't know sweetie"Ben " WHAT GWEN'S YOUR KID?!"Raquel "Err yah and I'm you're sister, and max is our grandpa, are you sure you're feeling okay little brother?" *looks at him worriedly* "And who's vill-whatever his name is?"Ben "you know squid-like alien who's out to-*the rv stop at the sight*Brett " it good to be out here"Gwen " yes it is"Raquel *pulls Ben outside* "Come on some fresh air will do you good"Ben " fine so what are we doing?Brett " I'm going to make us pork butt"Gwen " yum"Brett " uh Raquel what are you going to do?"Raquel "I think I'm going for a walk" *walks away and into the woods* Brett " okay"*in the woods Raquel "Wow what's that?" *sees a meteor fall nearby and runs to see what it is**the pod opens and jumps on to her wrist*Raquel *trying to take it off of her wrist* "This thing won't come off!"Ben "That's the omnitrix!" Raquel "This is the watch you were talking about?" *looks at it* "Cool, i think I'll keep it"Brett "hey cool watch"Ben "it's mine" Raquel "In your dreams lil bro" *starts playing with the watch* "I wonder what it does..." *boom heat blast* "Ahhh! I'm on fire...but it doesn't hurt..."Ben " well duh you are fire but that means...oh shit Raquel back to camp"* at camp*Ben " knew it papa robot, quick go Diamondhead" Raquel "yah now get out-of-the-way lil bro" *boom Diamondhead* *goes after the robot*Brett " lets get the campers out" Gwen " right" *at the fight*Raquel *slices off one of the robots hands* *robot hits her and sents her flying* "Oof" Ben "Raq!"Raquel "I'm fine Ben go help Brett and Gwen!" *kills the robot* Ben " okay"*just as Brett, Gwen, and Ben got done a ship came*Ben " no, not here"Raquel "Who's that?"Ben " villgax"Villgax " engage tractor beam"*it pulled Raquel in to he's ship*Ben "Raquel!"Max "Get in!" *they all get into the RV**in the ship*Villgax " soon it well be mine"Raquel "Let me go!"

*a blast hit the ship*Ben "not on your life"

Villgax " NOOOOOOOOOOO"

*the ship blow up *

*that was season 2 episode 4"

This is for thought's who can speak up against though who wronged them

_**the story of life can change if we have the strength to make it thanks for all your help gabylokita41 read her stories there amazing**_


	21. Chapter 21 kevin's sacrifice

Kevin "wind storm" Raquel "Earth shield!" *blocks the wind and faces Kevin* "What do you want this time Kevin? "Kevin " isn't it clear? You and your families death, fire breath!" Raquel "In your dreams, Wind vacuüm!" *puts out the fire* "Do you really think i would let you kill my family that easily?" Kevin "No, but you can't save them and yourself, elemental strike " *all of the elements want for Raquel an her family*Raquel "Earth Wall!" *she made a wall that shielded her and her family* "I may not be able to save them, but that won't stop me from trying!" *takes out her new katanas and runs toward Kevin*Kevin "now it gets fun " *makes wind blades and runs to Raquel **but a ship pulls the 2 in a tractor beam* *now on the ship*Kevin "who the hell are you?"? "I am rudo the master of this fight ship an you 2 are the next combatants, in this you must be chained together" Raquel "There is no way in hell i'm working with him" *points one of her katanas toward Kevin* Kevin " Look I don't want to work with you either bitch but we have to" Rudo "Oh and if one of you dies the chain will make sure the other one will as well, have fun " *they were teleported to their 1st match*Raquel "This sucks ass..." *twirls her katanas in her hands* Kevin "For once I agree with you" *makes earth sword and shield*Rudo "begin" *and it starts*? "I'm the number one, and it's your time to die!" *runs towards them* Raquel "Shit" *tries to jump to her left but gets pulled back by the chain*Kevin " thunder shield" *protects her from the attack* "rock slash"Raquel "Thanks" *gets back up and looks at Kevin* "Now what?"Kevin " this guys big but not fast so how do we us that against him? That's it Raquel we use the chain" Raquel "Ok, hope your plan works" *puts her katanas away and grabs the chain and uses it to trip him* Kevin " now you die flame slash "Rudo "and the winners are the earthlings "*teleported to lunch the loser of the first match was about to hit Raquel*Kevin " rock fist *it hit the loser* don't you ever hit her"Raquel *stands there shocked then looks at Kevin* " Thank you?" Kevin *scoffs* "I just don't want to die, now let's eat" *tibor walked in an garbs Kevin* " you're in my seat "Kevin "really ugly?"Tibor "that's it die " *tries to kill Kevin* Raquel "Earth shield" *protects Kevin* "Will you stop being so pathetic, just move to another seat damit!"Kevin " I didn't need your help, but thanks"*An alien tries to pick up Raquel* "hey sweetie how about me and you go to my room?Kevin " HEY! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRL!" Raquel *takes out her katanas* "Your girl?! I stopped being your girl when you betrayed us! And like you said, I can take care of myself!" Kevin "Don't you think I regret it? I have ok" Raquel *gives him a glare* "Ha! Don't make me laugh, i really doubt you regret any of the things you've done"Kevin "Well if you don't believe me fine, but hurting you is what I regret the most" Raquel *stares at him trying to see if he's lying then turns away* "Well it'll be hard to get my trust back after what you did." * sits as far away as the chain permits her to *Kevin *small laugh* "I know, but I'm going to try " Rudo " it's time for the final round"Kevin " well Raquel, it's time" *the arena* Tibor " now it's time you die"Rudo " In this round the earthling male will choose to stay and fight, or abandon the female and leave" Raquel "Well, this couldn't get worse." *takes out her katanas and prepares to fight alone*Kevin *makes wind blades and smiles* I told you I regret hurting the one I love, now let's win and go home"Raquel *looks at him and smiles* "Alright then." *trills her katanas in her hands* "Bring it on Tibor!" Rudo " begin"Tibor " DIE" Kevin " fire storm" *hit tibor* "Raquel now!" Raquel "Hyaaaaaa!" *runs towards tibor and attacks him using her katanas* Tibor " oh no hyaaaa " *hit's the ground* Raquel * looks confused* "Did he just mock me?" *puts away her katanas and looks at Tibor who's laying on the floor*Kevin " no baby look out!" *tibor jumped up and hit her* "nooo elemental storm!" *the power knocked tibor out and Kevin ran to Raquel * "hey you okay baby?" *he kissed her*Raquel * smiles* " I'm fine, I've gotten hit worse" *gets up* "Now how are we going to get out of here?" Rudo "guards kill them!"Kevin " let's go!"* at the escape pods*Kevin " there's one left, you go I got the guards" Raquel *shakes her head* "No Kevin, come with me!" *uses her powers to make a wall of earth between them and the guards* "If you really mean what you said, come with me...please" Kevin " I cant if I do, you won't make it. Now GO!" *pushes her into the pod and activates it* "I love you" *the pod left the ship*Raquel "KEVIN!"*back on earth* Raquel *gets off the pod crying* Gwen "Raquel you're back!"Brett *run an hug her* I'm so glad you're back

(that was season 2 episode 21 r&r)

_**Thanks gabylokita41 again amazing job **_


	22. Chapter 22 a old enamy an a new hero

****Brett "So Gwen how's Raquel?" Gwen " She won't come out of the back"Brett " I got this" *goes in the back* "Hey angel, how are you?" Raquel "I don't want to talk about it daddy, i just want to be alone for a while"Brett " I don't get it, you were up in space last week with Kevin, what the hell happened?" Raquel "There was this alien or whatever he was that made us fight together against other alien opponents...we won, and Kevin told me...no, showed me that he regretted betraying us...I couldn't save him daddy...Kevin...he stayed in the spaceship so that i could come home" *starts crying*Brett " And im guessing you think he's dead?" *hugs her* Raquel *nods* "It's all my fault"Brett " You forget he's powerful, he has your powers plus his own. We'll see him again" *kisses her on the cheek*Raquel "I hope you're right daddy, i hope you're right..."Brett " I am" *the rv stopped sending Brett flying* "okay ow max what …the….hell is that?" *a ship crash landed* Ben "wow that is a big mama c'mon let's check it out "Brett " okay" *they got outside* Raquel "What the hell is that?" *follows them outside* Gwen " I don't know" *six six and Vulkanus emerged*Brett " six six"Ben "Hero time" *Pop! Slam! and Boom! Four arms **six six was about to blast Gwen until* Voice "elemental barrier" Raquel "What the hell?" *takes out her katanas and runs to Gwen's side to see if she's okay*Voice " You know, after our time in the ship you don't even remember me?"Raquel "Huh?" *looks up* Kevin "Hey sweetie"Brett " Told you"Raquel *smiles and puts away her katanas away and runs to go hug him* "Kevin! I-I thought you were dead"Kevin *he hugged and kissed her * "Forget who's powers I have did you " *did a wind breeze*Ben " Welcome to the team"Brett "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY LITTLE GIRL?!" Raquel *blushes and grabs Kevin's hand* "Daddy calm down, but ummm Kevin's...my boyfriend..."Brett " No no no no why in hell...out of the question" Raquel *frowns* "That isn't fair daddy, Gwen and Ben are even M.A.R.R.I.E.D and they're the same age as me." *crosses her arms* Brett " Fine but if you do what Ben and Gwen did you're done"Raquel *hugs her dad* Thanks daddy, and don't worry we won't"Kevin " c'mon it would be fun, right baby?"Brett *draws his gun* "You touch her and I'll rip your balls off and shove them down your throat" Raquel *bursts out laughing* "Daddy calm down Kevin was just joking" *turns towards Kevin* "Right babe?"Kevin "Uh yah, joking, right, now they're getting away"Brett " Right "*At an old construction sight*Brett " Okay Ben, you ,me and Kevin will do a head on assault, Raquel, you max, and Gwen flank them ok? "Raquel "Ok daddy" *takes out her katanas and trills them in her hands* "Lets go"Ben *Pop! Slam! Diamondhead* "move" *six six was blasting team 1*Brett " Energy blast!"Dh "Diamond shards!"Kevin " Lighting strike!"*team 2*Raquel "Ready, now!" *goes around them and attacks them with her katanas*Max & Gwen *Blast em with their plumber weapons* Raquel *Does a black flip before Vulkanus punches her* "Sorry, but your too slow" *delivers another attack with her katanas* Vulkanus *Didn't even flinch* "Hahaha not" *punches her hard*Max "Fire in the hole!" *Throws a discharger bomb*Raquel *spits out blood and wipes her mouth* "Fucking bastard" *puts away her katanas and cracks her knuckles but the bomb shocked him out cold**team 1*Brett "Put six six in this container I wonder how the other's are"*team 2*Raquel "Okay lets put these hand-cuffs on Vulkanus"

Max "I called the plumbers they'll pick these 2 up now"

*in the rv *

Kevin "so where to next?"

(that was season 2 episode 22)

_**Thanks gabylokita41 I couldn't do this story without you **_


	23. Chapter 23 Food Fight

Ben "So how are we going to handle our b-days?"

Gwen "I don't know"

Raquel *Chewing on bubblegum* "Why don't you guys just do a big party for both?" *pops a bubble*

Brett "That's a great idea"

Kid "They're coming"

Brett "Max watch it"

*The RV swerved*

Raquel *Almost swallows gum* "Oh, please tell me we didn't just run over a kid"

Brett *Checks the kid* "No, he looks okay, huh? His nametag says his name is Gilbert, and he's from a camp just up the road"

Raquel *Goes outside and helps her dad bring Gilbert *inside the RV* "I wonder what he's doing all the way out here, mostly right now that it's raining" * Dries her wet curly hair with a clean towel*

Ben "I say we check it out"

Kevin "yah"

Gwen " We're going to a camp At night?"

Raquel *Throws the towel to her dad so he can dry his hair and smirks as she looks at Gwen* "Gwenny don't tell me you're scared to go"

Brett *as he dries his hair* "Raquel Violet McGrath"

Raquel *Pops a bubble and looks innocent* "Yes daddy?"

Brett "Were you being mean?"

Ben "I know you're not Gwen" *he kisses her*

Gwen "thanks Ben" * she kisses him back*

Raquel *pouts before popping another bubble and looking dead serious* "No I wasn't being mean, I was being serious"

Kevin *looks at his girlfriend and sweat drops*

Brett "Well you do that again you're grounded"

Raquel *crosses her arms and pouts* "No fair, I was just asking a question"

*At the camp in cabin 17*

Max "Me and Brett will see if there's food in the mass hall"

Brett "You 4 stay here until Gilbert wakes up, Ben watch Kevin"

Kevin "Hey!" *Sweat drops*

*And they left*

Raquel *Looks at her boyfriend's face and bursts out laughing* "I don't think my dad trusts you much babe"

Kevin "No really and here I thought he loved me" *says it with sarcasm*

Ben "What's taking them so long?"

Gilbert "Nooooo!"

Gwen *screams*

Kevin "Hey welcome back fatty"

Raquel *slaps Kevin's arm before looking at Gwen and tries her best not to smirk* "I thought you said you weren't scared?"

Gwen "I'm not"

Gilbert "Where am I?"

Ben "You're back at the camp, what happened here?"

Kevin "Yah this place looks like shit"

Raquel *pops a bubble and looks at Kevin* "You just noticed?" *quirks an eyebrow*

Kevin "Shut it, okay"

Gilbert "I'll tell you, a few weeks ago some construction workers must have unearth some kind of mushroom monsters"

Kevin "uh mushrooms?"

Raquel *makes a gagging face and throws a small wind ball that makes Kevin fall off the bed* "That's for telling me to shut up" *turns to Gilbert* "So how do these 'mushroom monsters' look like?"

Ben "uh like mushrooms Raquel"

Raquel *sweat drops*

*They hear a scream from the mass hall*

Ben "That sounded like grandpa and Brett let's go"

*In the mass hall the mushrooms are attacking*

Brett "Raquel watch the kids"

Raquel *looks around the mass hall that's dark* "What kids? I don't see them"

Ken "In here"

Jenny "Help"

Brett "Fire breath"

Raquel *runs over to the kids and puts up a rock shield around them* "Okay follow me, we're ganna go where it's safe okay" *unsheathes her Katanas and signals the kids to follow her*

Brett "Ben give me some oregano and thyme were going to have roasted Portobello's" *evil laugh*

*Outside*

Kevin "Your dad scares me babe"

Raquel *nods* "You're not the only one he scares sometimes" * looks around* "I wonder if the mushroom monster thingys followed us outside"

Kevin "Doesn't look like it, let's get the kids back to the cabin"

*At the cabin*

Ben *bursts in* "The mushrooms got Brett"

Raquel *looks at Ben* "They got my dad?" *looks over at Kevin and grabs her Katanas before running to the door* "Babe take care of the kids I have to go help my dad!" *Runs out the cabin* "Ben, where did they take my dad?" *trills her Katanas getting ready to destroy all the mushrooms that get in her way*

Ben "No I'll go you, Kevin, and Gwen hold off the mushroom"

Raquel *Gives him an evil glare* "He's My Dad; it's My duty as His Daughter to rescue him, no buts." *points a katana at him* "You help them hold them off and tell me What Direction they went" *Starts trilling the katana she had pointed at him as a warning for him*

Ben "Fine, you see the crane?" *he points* "down that hole" *Pop! Slam! New alien Wild Vine * "Now go"

Raquel "Alright" *puts her Katanas and runs over to where Ben pointed* *looks down before gulping* "The things I do for family" *takes a couple steps back before running and doing a flip in the air and landing on her feet down below* *Takes out her Katanas and starts walking, looking around to see where they are at*

Brett "Hello, who's there?"

Raquel *runs over to him and starts cutting the mushroom vines that are holding him in place* "Daddy are you okay?"

*a tentacle is in his head* "Fool this one is and will forever be my voice"

Raquel *takes a step back and points her Katanas at him* "What the hell did you do to my dad!?"

Demon Brett "Die" *draws his sword and attacks*

Raquel *uses her Katanas to block the blow* "Dad!" *Dodges the next attack and knees him in the balls* "Snap out of It!"

Brett *in high voice* "Ooooow the pain" *in normal voice* "Raquel help me gaa" *back to demon* "SPORE BLAST!"

Raquel "Earth shield bubble!" *makes an earth bubble around herself to block the attack* "Don't worry daddy, I'll find a way to help you" *thinks about it* "I hope you forgive me for this, Lightning Strike!" *a big strike of lightning hits him*

Brett *puff of smoke* "but I don't want to go to school" *faints and the tentacle pop out*

Raquel * runs over to him and puts her Katanas to the side* "Daddy, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" *kneels down next to him and shakes him a bit* "Daddy wake up, I'm so sorry"

Brett "Mommy is that you? *Shakes his head* "What...happened?" *sees the plant "and I thought Kevin was ugly"

Raquel *quirks up an eyebrow* "And you say I'm mean, you should listen to yourself sometimes" *helps him up* "Come on we have to stop this thing before it gets the others"

Brett "Right, but how?" *thinking* "I got it"

Raquel *picks up her Katanas and straps them to her back* "Please do share your bright idea" *ties her hair up in a messy pony tail*

Brett "Yes miss sarcastic, Anyway it's a fungi if we had some powder that kills this kind..."

Raquel "Oh! I saw some athletes foot powder that kills any kind of fungi back at the camp" *grabs his hand and pulls him away* "Come on lets go get it before it's too late!"

*In the infirmary*

Brett "got it lets go "

Raquel *makes a wind whirl and stretches out her arm and offers it to her dad* "C'mon, hop on. Let's finish this"

Brett "Right" *jumps on* "ride horse heya!"

Raquel *quirks up her eyebrow and murmurs under her breath* "And I thought I was weird" *makes the whirl wind take off to the skies* "Alright so do we just pore this all over the camp from here or what?"

Brett "no we have to kill it at the root if we do that the rest well die C'mon faster HEYA"

Raquel *looks at her dad and sweat drops* "Oookayy" * puts her arms out and makes two small whirl winds in her hands to go faster* *looks straight* "Had I ever told you I'm scared of heights?"

Brett "No" *in the belly of the beast* "okay sweetie now"

Raquel "Hya!" *grabs the powder and throws it in* *pushes the whirl wind away a bit*

*the mushroom beast dies and squirts out goo*

Raquel *shakes her arms to get it off* "Gross, why do I always end up covered in goo?" *does her best to get the goo off her curly hair and drives the whirl wind back to the camp*

*The other mushrooms die*

Gwen "You did it"

Brett "Yep"

Ben "I say we send our kids here"

Gwen "Good idea"

_**(That was Season 2 Episode 23-Camp Fear)**_

_**Hey you guys gabylokita41 here, well I decided to upload this ep today because kitkat2150 wanted us to use a different formatting, so I hope this one is a bit better to read, we've tried doing the episodes in paragraph form, err that didn't go well haha so we personaly like this one ^.^ **_


	24. Chapter 24 Sword of Dust

Gwen "So what's on the Manu tonight"

Brett "Androvin 5 fungi calamari"

Raquel *looks at her dad* "You're kidding right?"

Brett "Uh no"

Ben " Who wants steak?"

Kevin " C'mon it may be good"

Max "Thank you Kevin now lets eat"

Raquel *mumbles under her breath* "You only say that 'cause you haven't been around my dad and Max long enough to know they're bad at cooking" *pokes at her food*

*the food moves*

Brett " I haven't had this for 25 years, Gwen what are you doing on you're laptop?"

Gwen "I just saw a article on a sword called the Sword of Ekchuah"

Brett & Max "YOU FOUND IT?"

Raquel *pushes away her food and looks up* "What is the Sword of Ekchuah?"

Brett "it's a alien sword of incredible power it's what me and max are searching for now where is it?"

Gwen " I don't know but it says that this mask dose *shows them* It's in a flea market"

Ben " so?"

Max "lets go"

*at the flea market*

Raquel *stand next to a stand selling churros and buys some* "Now this is the type of food i like" *starts eating one*

Brett *talking to the guy who has it and grabbed him * "you son of a bitch give me the mask or get the shit kicked out of you"

Raquel *walks up to where her dad is and talks to the guy* "If i was you I'd give him the mask"

Guy *scared* "please help me"

Brett " do you want to die?" *draws he's gun*

Raquel *plays with one of her red and violet curls* "Do it before he loses his cool"

Guy "here" *hands it to him*

Brett "about time lets go here kid hold on to it " *gives it to Raquel*

Raquel *sighs but holds on to the mask and eats another churro* "Where are we going now?"

Max " where it tells us to"

Raquel *scrunches up her eyebrows and walks close to Ben and whispers* "Don't you think Max and my dad are acting a bit weird? I mean my dad had never called me...kid...they're acting so...cold"

Ben "I know but I'm sure when we find this weapon they'll be back to normal"

Enoch *broke the roof* "give it to me" *grabs Raquel*

Brett "the mask"

Kevin "Raquel"

Raquel *looks up in fear* "Let Me GO!"

Enoch *sees Brett and Kevin coming* "kill them" *he put on the mask* "found you "

Brett "You hold them I'll get the mask"

Kevin "okay"

*Brett busted through the roof and took the mask and Raquel back in the RV* "Are you okay?"

Raquel *looks mad and goes sit with Kevin* "I'm fine"

Brett *didn't hear he's daughter an put on the mask* there it is on a island 50m off are cost"

Max "let's go"

*at the island*

Brett "damn Enoch's here"

Raquel *still pissed off* "I sure hope he can knock some sense into you"

Ben "Uh, let's just go in"

*inside *

Brett *puts on the mask* "there the door"

Enoch "my thanks for getting me in" * pushes Ben and Raquel down a bottomless pit*

Brett "No" *grabs them*

Raquel *looks down in fear then up to her dad*

Brett "I got you" *pulls them up and hugs Raquel * "you okay sweetie?"

Raquel *bites her lip and nods weakly before starting to shake from the fear* "I'll be fine" *closes her eyes and hugs him tighter*

Ben "Welcome back Brett

Brett "Lets go we have to stop Enoch"

Kevin "Right"

*At the Center*

Enoch "Yes it's mine, power" *But it then the sword became dust* "WHAT?"

Max *bursts out laughing* "It looks like the power is nothing" * the temple begins to crumble*

Brett "Lets get out of here"

*After the temple crumbled*

Max "I'm so sorry I almost lost you 4"

Brett "Me too" *kisses Raquel's head* "Now let's get some food"

_**(That was Season 2 Episode 24)**_

_**gabylokita41 here as you can see I updated for Demon again to keep the format going it's fun working with you Demon ^.^ anyways hope you guys like it :) **_


	25. Chapter 25 Brett's new girl

Brett "Vegas baby yes"

Ben "So what's so great about being here?"

Kevin "WOMEN haa YES"

Raquel *whacks Kevin in the head and sends him a glare*

Kevin "Ow, I'm joking jeez"

Brett *Tongue hanging out like a dog* "I'm home"

Gwen "Raquel your dad's nuts"

Raquel *looks at Gwen and smirks* "You just noticed?" *looks back at her dad and furrows her eyebrows* "I hope he doesn't start hitting on girls" *crosses her arms across her chest*

*They park the RV*

Brett *gets out and sees a girl* "I'll uh see you four later, HEY SWEETIE WAIT FOR ME!" *runs off*

Raquel *pouts and cracks her knuckles*

Kevin "I think you just jinxed yourself baby"

Raquel *starts walking in the direction her dad left and ignores what her boyfriend said* *mummers under her breath* "There's only one girl he can call sweetie and that's me"

Brett *talking to the girl* "How about you and me go to a hotel?"

Girl *sees a pissed of Raquel * "Uh who's that?"

Brett *sees her* "EEP well look at the time, call me!" *runs like hell*

Raquel *runs off after her dad*

Brett "What-what I do?"

Raquel *cracks her knuckles and sends him a glare* "What did you call her?"

Brett *bursts out laughing "That's why you're after me?"

Raquel *pouts and crosses her arms* "Humph, let's just say I'm really bad at sharing Anything"

Brett *hugs her* "Oh sweetie you know daddy loves you more than anything but c'mon wouldn't you want a mom?"

Raquel *furrows her eyebrows* "I've never had one, it would be weird for me to have a mom out of a sudden"

Brett "Well wouldn't you want to try?"

Raquel *furrows her eyebrows and bites her lip* "I-I don't know"

Brett *kisses her head* "Its fine"

Ben "Hey guy's c'mon Gwen, Kevin, and grandpa went to a museum"

Brett *frowns* "C'mon were in Vegas and we have to go to a museum?!" *crying* "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!"

Raquel *eyebrow and lip twitch* "C'mon daddy don't be a cry baby" *grabs his hand and pulls him towards the museum*

Brett "Okay"

*in the museum*

Ben "So what is this?"

Brett "I don't know"

Hex "Die"

Raquel "Hex?"

Ben "No its Santa, now get the people out" *Pop! Slam! Four arms*

Brett "Lets end this"

Hex "Take the kids"

Charmcaster "Right uncle"

Brett *grabs her* "Hi beautiful"

Charmcaster *blushes* "Hi handsome"

Raquel *glares but bites her tongue to not say anything and starts getting the people out*

Hex "CHARMCASTER KILL HIM!"

Charmcaster "Uh r-right" *uses her spell book and blasts him into the kids*

Brett "Ow"

Charmcaster "I'm sorry"

Raquel *finishes getting the people out and helps her dad get up* *faces Charmcaster and gives her a glare* "What would you like me to do with her daddy?" *gives a mischievous grin and takes out her Katanas*

Brett "Let her go"

Raquel *faces her dad while her lip twitches* "But she's the bad guy" *puts away her Katanas*

Brett "Is she? Or is she being used by her uncle like you where, sweetie you two are the same"

Raquel *bites her lip and turns away as she closes her eyes* "Fine" *opens her eyes and grins* "But can I at least kick Hex's ass?"

Charmcaster "no"

Brett *smirks* "good luck"

Charmcaster "Heather"

Brett "Heather, I'm Brett and my daughter here is Raquel, say hi"

Raquel *rocks back and forth on the heels of her white boots* "...hi" *gives a half smile* "Bye" *waves and does a cartwheel and then a flip to land next to Kevin* "Let's kick some bad guy butt"

Kevin "oh yah"

Brett "Let's do it"

Heather "Raquel I can teach you how to use the universe"

Raquel *looks at her* "What do you mean?"

Heather "Watch gaza brtcha" *the stars struck Hex*

Hex "You're coming with me"

Brett "Noo"

Raquel *looks between her dad and heather* *then looks at Hex and smirks* "Lightning and fire strike!" *a combination of lightning and fire hit Hex right in the chest*

Hex *laughs* "fool azernaqmadarock!" *the fire dragon hit Brett*

Brett *screams in pain*

Raquel "Daddy!" *clenches her fists and her eyes glow bright purple while a whirl wind goes around her making her curly red and violet hair float* "Elemental strike!" *Every type of attack she uses hits Hex at once leaving him unconscious*

Ben "lets go"

*in the RV Brett's out cold*

Raquel *crying* "Daddy, please, please wake up"

Kevin "Babe go get some sleep I'm sure he'll wake up okay"

Raquel "No, it's my fault he got hurt that hit should have been for me not him" *buries her head in her hands*

Ben "Do you think he wants you to worry about him?"

Raquel "I know he wouldn't but it's something I can't help doing, seeing him like that, not being able to do anything about it and knowing it's all my fault" *starts crying again*

Max "If I know your dad, he would want you to sleep"

Gwen "He's right"

Raquel *shakes her head* "I-I can't think of sleep right now"

Kevin "C'mon you need it"

Raquel *shakes her head and gives a fake smile* "I'll be fine, it won't be the first time I don't sleep, but you guys should go to bed"

Ben "Okay"

* At 12 am Heather came in*

Heather "You awake Raquel?"

Raquel *looks up from the book she was reading* "Yeah, what's wrong?"

Heather "I just came to see how your dad is" *put's her hand on his cheek* "hey do you have a mom?"

Raquel *puts her book down and shakes her head* "Both my parents died when I was small, Brett adopted me not long ago"

Heather "Oh I didn't know I'm so sorry but if your dad found someone how would you feel?"

Raquel *smiles* "It's okay, I never met my mom, and my dad...let's just say I was relieved when he died..." *looks at her* "My dad and I talked about that and I can't say what I would feel, I've never had a mom to begin with so it would be weird for me to call someone mom out of a sudden" *shrugs* "I want my dad to be happy, and make the right choice, if he does find someone who will actually love him then it won't matter to me, if she's good enough for him sooner or later I'll get used to it" *smiles* "Why do you ask?"

Heather *blushes* "I think you know"

Raquel *smiles and nods* "Yeah I know, it's pretty obvious that you both like each other" *takes out her Katanas and places them on the table and stretches* "can I just ask one thing of you?" *grabs one of her Katanas and starts playing with it*

Heather "Yes?"

Raquel "Don't break his heart" *points at her with her katana and gives an evil grin* "'cause if you do, I'll forget I promised my dad I wouldn't hurt you"

Heather *laughs* "One like if you can, and two I would never hurt him or you, I got to go bye" *she kissed her head* "get to bed" *and she left*

Brett "That's my girl"

Raquel *turns around and looks at him and gives him a smirk* "Hey you know I can hurt her, I got trained by the best to be a hunter and assassin, just 'cause I'm not anymore doesn't mean I can't. Besides I made you a promise to not hurt her but you know I'll do anything for my family" *puts her katana on the table and sits on his bed* "How are you feeling?"

Brett "I know, and like if I was kicked by a donkey over and over again"

Raquel *cringes and looks down sadly* "I'm so sorry daddy, it was my fault you got hurt"

Brett *hugs her* "Hey no it's not; if anything I was too much of an idiot not to move, huh what's that?" *see's black energy*

Raquel *looks at him* "What's what?"

Brett "The black energy, lets go"

*at the casino*

Hex "Die traitor"

Heather "NO"

*the blast was blocked *

Brett "Raquel get your mom out of here"

Raquel *looks at hex and then at her dad* "But-

Brett "Don't argue with me"

Raquel *bites her lip and runs to Heather* *takes out her Katanas and looks at her* "C'mon lets go" *signals her to follow her out*

Heather "Right" *she follows*

Ben "Its hero time" *Pop! Slam! Wild Vine*

Raquel *watches from a distance and tightens her hold on her Katanas and starts clicking the heel of her boot on the concrete impatiently* "Why won't he let me help?!"

Heather "'cause Hex is too strong for us"

*in the fight*

Brett "Ben now"

Wild vine "Right" *wraps Hex*

Brett "Bye Hex" *blasted him in to the Mel Void*

Ben "Lets go home"

Raquel *closes her eyes when she feels them glowing bright purple again* "W-We should go home" *puts her Katanas away and looks down before walking to the RV*

Heather "You okay?"

Raquel *nods slowly making sure she doesn't see her face* "I-I'm fine" *opens her eyes as they turn to their normal green-violet color and turns to her giving her a fake smile* "I'm fine, lets go" *opens the door to the RV and holds it open for her*

Brett "No you're not sweetie tell me"

Raquel *sighs and looks down* "R-Remember when I told you my dad used to experiment on me?" *bites her lip*

Brett "Oh that, I'm here if you can't finish" *holds her*

Heather *shocked* "N-no"

Raquel *nods and takes a deep breath* "There were a couple of side effects to it, one of them, me getting my powers, another was this..." *closes her eyes and takes a step away from him* *opens her eyes to show him their bright purple color* "Sometimes I can't control them and they become dangerous to the people around me" *looks away and blinks as her eyes return to their normal color again* "I suppress it most of the time but after what happened when you got hurt...I-I'm scared I'll lose control again and hurt someone I love"

Brett *laughs* "Sweetie I've known about that"

Heather *hugs her"

Raquel *furrows her eyebrows and looks at her dad with confusion* "H-How? The only person I ever told was Gwen and that's because I almost hurt her a few years ago and that's why I left to go train and get better at my powers, that's where I also learned to be a hunter and assassin...how would you know if I made Gwen promise to not tell?"

Brett "Because who do you think told the hunter and assassin to take you in?"

Raquel *looks even more confused* "I don't understand"

Brett "I knew about your past the whole time, but do you remember when they said they were doing this for a friend? Well hello I'm that friend"

Raquel *looks shocked* "Wha...How?"

Brett "Ha that is for another time, so I still have the adoption papers so sweetie what do you say about a name in the mother box?"

Raquel *clicks her tongue and rocks on the heels of her boots* "Like I told Heather, if that's your decision and you're sure about it, ok" *Looks at Heather and bites her lip* "Though don't expect me to call you mom right away, I-It'll take me longer to get used to then it did with Brett"

Heather "Ok"

_**(That was season 2 ep 25)**_

_**Hey guy's demon here I can't thank gabylokita41 my partner enough for helping me and uploading the other episodes you're the best and my favorite song from my favorite Disney movie lion king 1 and 2 SIMBA:**_

_**As you go through life you'll see**_

_**There is so much that we**_

_**Don't understand **_

_**And the only thing we know,**_

_**Is things don't always go**_

_**The way we planned**_

_**But you'll see every day**_

_**That we'll never turn away**_

_**When it seems all your dreams come undone**_

_**We will stand by your side**_

_**Filled with hope and filled with pride**_

_**We are more than we are**_

_**We are one**_

_**KIARA:**_

_**If there's so much I must be**_

_**Can I still just be me?**_

_**The way I am?**_

_**Can I trust in my own heart?**_

_**Or am I just one part**_

_**Of some big plan?**_

_**SIMBA:**_

_**Even those who are gone**_

_**Are with us as we go on**_

_**Your journey has only begun**_

_**Tears of pain, tears of joy**_

_**One thing nothing can destroy**_

_**Is our pride, deep inside**_

_**We are one**_

_**We are one, you and I**_

_**We are like the earth and sky**_

_**One family under the sun**_

_**All the wisdom to lead**_

_**All the courage that you need**_

_**You will find when you see**_

_**We are one **_

_**R&R if you love Disney**_


	26. Chapter 26 the kids are here

*In a jet*

Ben "So this friend of yours and grandpa's has a hotel in the middle of the sea?"

Brett "That's right Ben I wonder how Donavan's doing"

Gwen "What's with the shorts Brett-Ow"

Raquel *looks at Gwen* "You okay Gwenny?"

Gwen *gives her an evil glare* "Yep just the kids kicking"

Ben "Let me feel" *Ben puts his hand on Gwen's stomach and Luke kicks* "Hey luke"

Raquel *bites her lip trying not to laugh at Gwen's reaction* "How much longer till we get down daddy?" *says it with a shaky voice trying her best to not look out the window*

Brett "In 15 sweetie"

*And they land*

Donavan "Max, Brett"

Max "Hey Donavan who's this guy?"

Donavan "This is my grandson Edward, what about the four kids with you?"

Brett "This is my daughter Raquel, and my wife heather, say hi angel"

Raquel * gives a small wave and a polite smile* "Hi" *grabs Kevin's hand still feeling a little shaky from being in the Jet*

Kevin "Oh, c'mon, why do I have do this?"

Heather "Hi, uh Raquel sweetheart could you take Kevin inside please"

Raquel "Okay He...mother" *walks inside with Kevin*

*inside*

Donavan "Edward, could you show the kids around?"

Edward "Yes grandpa, c'mon"

Ben "Wow big place"

Kevin "Yep"

Raquel *looking around* "Pretty cool place you have here"

Edward "It's all crap"

Ben "Huh?

Gwen "What do you mean?"

Raquel *raises an eyebrow and looks at him* "Why don't you like it?"

Edward "This is my grandpa's dream not mine"

Kevin "A rich kid with money not get what he wants haha that is crap you poor baby"

Raquel *elbows Kevin in the stomach* "Babe be nice"

Kevin "Ow"

Edward "Hey you guys want to see something really cool?"

Ben "Yep"

Edward "Ok c'mon"

Kevin "Get me out of here"

Raquel *gives him a kiss* "I'll stay outside with you if you want"

Kevin "No let's go "

*Inside*

Edward "This is my grandpa's submarine"

Ben "WOW"

Raquel "At least it's not an airplane or something"

Edward "Nope, now let's take it for a spin"

Kevin "Now I like you kid, let's go"

Gwen "Okay"

Ben "Yea"

*In the sub*

Raquel * plays with a ball of water and makes forms with it* "How do you guys make so much money in the middle of nowhere?"

Edward "My grandpa found an alien power source"

Gwen "Ow calm down you two, what do you mean alien?"

Edward "That's what I'm going to show you"

Raquel *her eyes flash purple and the ball of water explodes into vapor and she narrows her eyes at Edward* "So you mean you guys are just using the aliens for your own benefit?" *grinds her teeth*

Kevin *grabs her* "Calm down babe"

Edward "Uh well"

*Something struck the sub*

Ben "What the hell was that?"

Raquel *turns to Kevin and whispers* "I'm sorry babe but I just hate people who use others for their own benefit, people like that remind me of my father" * sends a glare in Edwards direction*

Kevin "You know that, that guy was not your dad"

Ben "Guy's I got to go…check the time on my watch"

Raquel *gives a sour chuckle* "You're right a bastard like him can't be considered a father if he did what he did to his kids. I hate to say this but I'm actually glad he's dead, though I would have wished it would of been me who killed him" * looks out the glass window of the submarine*

*in the lavatory Ben's omnitrix pops up he slammed it down and boom! Ripjaws *

Edward "So what do we do?"

*he saw Ripjaws eat one of the aliens and screamed*

Raquel *makes a fist with her hands as her eyes glow purple and she controls the water from outside the submarine so that the alien jelly fish don't get into the submarine*

Kevin "Babe, whatever you're doing you have to stop, the pressure from the water is making the glass crack" * he grabbed her from the shoulders and shook her when she didn't respond*

Gwen "No"

Kevin "Gwen what's wrong with Raq?"

Gwen "Make her snap out of it quick before she breaks the glass"

*On land*

Brett "Hell, Raquel"

Heather "What is it Brett? What's wrong with my angel?"

*The hotel shock*

Donavan "No the sub"

Max "We need to help the kids"

*In the sub*

Gwen "Kevin hurry up!"

*The water was starting to come in through the cracks in the glass*

Kevin *keeps shaking Raquel* "What am I supposed to do she won't even look at me?!"

Gwen *slaps Raquel*

Raquel *rubs her cheek* "Ow! What the hell was that for GWEN?!

Ripjaws "LET'S GO"

*And they swim to safety on land*

Brett & Heather "Raquel" *they run and hug her*

Max "Ben, Gwen" *he hugged them*

Heather "Don't you ever run off again"

Raquel "Okay, okay, I won't" *looks at Kevin* "W-What happened in the sub...w-was that my fault?"

Kevin "Yes"

Edward "Grandpa they attacked"

Brett "They?"

Heather "Never mind that, angel are you okay?"

Raquel * looks down in shame and gives her a small nod* *looks back at Edward and glares then turns to her dad* "They're using some alien jelly fishes' power to powers this place"

Brett "Ah now I get it, but Raquel it was not your fault"

Heather "That's right no matter what, your dad and I love you"

Raquel * glares at them* "You don't get it do you? I almost killed everyone, all because I lost control again!"

Brett "Then control it"

Raquel "I-I thought I was in control...I-I'm sorry" *looks away*

Brett *hugs her and sighs* "I guess It's time I told you, Gwen, and Ben what you are"

Raquel *looks at him confused* "What do you mean daddy?"

Ben "yea"

Brett "Well Gwen you and Ben are 1/4th Anodite and Raquel you are 5/6th"

Raquel "W-What?"

Ben "Wow"

Gwen "Oh man…so the kids"

Heather "Will be one, yes"

Brett "That's why you can't control it yet…you okay?"

Raquel *looks up with a blank face then looks back down* "I'll be fine"

Brett "The reason why you can't control the elements is because you're not using them but their manna maybe your mom can teach you and Gwen"

Heather "Yes, please sweetie"

Raquel *shrugs* "Yeah sure whatever"

Gwen "This is a lot to take are you up for it Raquel"

Raquel *nods* "Yeah I am, I'll do anything that'll help me to control my powers"

Brett "Now to business, WHAT THE HELL IS EDDY TALKING ABOUT DONAVAN?!"

Donavan "Uh okay well I found them a week ago my hotel was failing so I had no choice"

Raquel "That still doesn't give you a good enough reason to do that" *glares at him*

Max "That's right"

Ben "I'm going to stop them"

Raquel *looks at him* "How are you planning on doing that?"

Edward "We'll take the sub"

Brett & heather "We'll going with you"

Raquel *shrugs and then turns to her boyfriend* "You in?"

Kevin "Can't let my girlfriend and my friends have all the fun now can I?"

Brett *smirks* "Good now lets kick it"

Raquel *smiles* "Let's do this"

*In the sub*

Heather "This is a nice family outing don't you think Brett?"

Brett "Yes it is baby, Raquel sweetie don't you think so?"

Raquel *doesn't hear her dad as she's looking out the window and tracing symbols in the window*

Heather "RAQUEL"

Raquel *jumps up and turns to look at her* "Y-Yes hea...mother?"

Heather "Your dad asked you if you like this family outing"

Raquel "Yes, I do mother" *looks back to the window and resumes drawing the different symbols she had been writing before*

Brett "So what's that you're making sweetie?"

Raquel *looks at her dad and blinks* "Huh?"

Heather "You're drawing the ancient galvanicmachamorfs (aka upgrade) symbols"

Raquel *looks at her confused* "What are you talking about?"

Ben "This" *pop slam boom upgrade* "Now let me take this big boy out"

Brett "Battle stations"

Raquel *nods* "Okay"

Brett "Raquel fire torpedo 1"

Raquel "Torpedo 1" *clicks a button* "Fired!"

Kevin "WHAT IM IN HERE YOU- *gets blasted out*

Brett "uh oops"

Raquel *flinches* "He's going to be mad at me later"

Kevin *busted in* "WHO SHOT ME OUT IN TO THE MONSTER?!"

Raquel *blushes with embarrassment* "Sorry babe I didn't know you were in there..."

Kevin "I'm going to kill you now!"

Ben "Uh, guys not to ruin the moment but, HELP!"

Raquel *sighs in relief* "What's wrong Ben?"

Ben "oh nothing just a robot squid IS TRYING TO KILL ME"

Raquel *mumbles under her breath* "I really need to start paying more attention" *makes a movement with her hand and makes the water around the squid move away from Ben, pushing it and then crushing it* "Happy?"

Ben "Yes now" *powers down* "mmmmm!"

Brett "Get him in now"

Raquel "Air bubble!" *makes a bubble around Ben so that he can breathe* "Okay now fast, we need to get him in, my bubble won't last long"

*Inside*

Gwen "Ben" *she hugs him*

Ben "I'm okay baby"

Gwen "Ooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwww " *her water broke

Ben "Oh crap"

Raquel *her eyes grow wide* "Is it even time for you to give birth?!"

Gwen *in pain* "Well the kids say it is NOW HELP ME GAAAAAAA!" *punches Ben really hard*

Brett "ouch"

Raquel *flinches* "Okay okay, I remember some of the things Alexander thought me (Alexander was a medical helper that worked with her when she was an assassin) but I can't help you give birth here" *turns to look at her dad* "Can we go back to land, like now?"

Brett "We have power, but the engine's shot"

Heather "I know a spell"

Raquel "Can you please try it mother?"

Heather "Yes but it requires two with immense magic can you help me sweetie?"

Raquel *looks at her shocked* "M-Me? B-But I don't know anything about magic. H-How would I be of help if I don't know anything about it?"

Heather "You know more than you think repeat after me, zathronkibrsan"

Raquel *looks at her unsure but repeats anyways* "Zathronkibrsan"

*And the ship moves*

Ben "That's it Gwen breath"

Gwen "HOW THE HELL DOES THAT HELP WHEN IM PUSHING 2 WATERMELONS OUT!" *crying in pain*

Raquel *whispers in Ben's ear* "Just hold her hand she needs it" *turns to Gwen* "Hey he's right you have to breath in carefully and then out ok" *holds her other hand* "Breathe in, then out"

Gwen "I KNOW HOW TO BREATHE RAQUEL!" *contractions stopped*

Ben *holds her hand* "You're doing great baby, how far is she Brett?"

Brett *checks* "4 centimeters"

Raquel *mummers under her breath* "I'm glad I'm not having children any time soon" *turns to look at Kevin* "Babe are we almost there yet?"

Kevin "I 1"

*They made it in the ER, Ben walked around*

Brett "She'll be fine Ben why don't you rest"

Ben "I can't Gwen's in labor and I can't do anything"

*After a couple of hours*

Raquel *comes out of the room with a smile on her face* "Ben, Gwen's calling you, she wants you to meet two little angels"

*Ben went in and saw Luke and Gab*

Ben "They're beautiful"

Gwen "I know" *Luke just look at them while Gab cried*

Raquel *came to Gwen's side and caressed Gab's cheek and she stopped crying* "Can I carry her?"

_**Hey guys demon here thanks gabylokita41 for the help as always the best well r&r**_


	27. Chapter 27 its haunting time

Ben/Xlr8 "Thanks for the ice cream Raquel"

Raquel "Hey! Daddy, Ben took my ice cream~"

Brett "Benjamin Kirby Tennyson give it back to her"

Luke *up in a tree* "Help Dada"

Ben "I got you *Pop! Slam! Wild mutt*

Raquel "Ben don't you think the big dog will just scare him?"

Ben/wild mutt "No, he loves wild mutt *go's up the tree* "Daddy's got you"

Luke "I don't want you"

Ben/wild mutt "Huh, then what?"

Luke/Ghostfreak "I want out!"

*Ben jumped out of bed and screamed and made the babies cry*

Raquel *throws a pillow at Ben's head* "Great you made your own children cry" * picks up Gab and Luke and rocks them * "Why did you scream by the way?"

Ben "I had a nightmare"

*Luke fusses and 'cry's'*

Raquel "Here you control your son I think he needs his daddy" *hands him Luke while she rock Gab back and forth trying to get her to sleep again*

Gwen "Why are the kids crying?"

Luke "d-d-dada"

Ben "he said his first word"

Raquel *trying to get Gab to let go of one of her curls* "Gab that's not food, let go of my hair"

Gab *tries to eat her red and violet curl*

Raquel *pulling her hair away from Gab's fist* "Ben had a nightmare so the babies ended up waking up, Gwen tell your daughter my hair isn't food"

Gwen "Aw someone's hungry" *takes Gab and starts feeding her*

Heather "It's 12 am why are you 5 wake?"

Raquel "The babies woke-up but we've got it covered, go back to bed mother"

Brett "So that what it was I thought Raquel was crying for her teddy"

Raquel *grabs the pillow she threw at Ben and throws it at her dad while she blushes* "Daddy~" *glares at him*

Heather "Anyway you got the letter Raquel?"

Raquel *looks at her confused* "What letter are you talking about mother?"

Heather "Brett you didn't give it to her?"

Brett "Here sorry" *gives her the college letter*

Raquel *grabs the letter* "What's this?"

Brett "Your college tour, they want us to come and see it"

Kevin *scoffed*

Raquel *raises an eyebrow at her boyfriend* "Is something wrong babe?"

Kevin "No"

*The next day at the college*

Raquel "So this is the college?"

Brett "Yep my home"

Tour Gide "Hello my name's Daniela"

Brett "Hello I'm Brett this is my wife Heather and our daughter Raquel"

Raquel "Hello"

Daniela "hello so I hear you may be coming here"

Raquel "Yes, I might come to this school"

Daniela "Let me show you around"

*In the science room 121*

Daniela "This is are one of are science room's"

Raquel "Wow" *starts looking at different chemicals*

Ben *does the same and sees ghost freak * "Aaaaaaaa!" *and starts a chemical reaction*

Raquel "Ben" *glares at him as she ducks so some sulfuric acid doesn't hit her in the face* "Watch it please"

*The overhead sprinklers turn on*

Ben "it wasn't me it was *a ghost* okay"

Raquel *looks at Daniela while her cheeks turn bright pink with embarrassment* "Sorry"

Daniela "Its fine c'mon I'll show you the gym"

Raquel *shakes her head and follows Daniela out*

*In the gym*

Freak 1 "well look who it is KILL THEM"

*they attack*

Raquel "Earth shield!" *makes an earth shield that shields them all* "Mother get Gwen and the children out of here"

Ben "I got this" *Pop! Slam! Ghost freak *

Ghost freak *starts beating with no mercy*

Gab *starts crying*

Raquel "Ben, stop, at that pace you'll kill them!"

Ghost freak "Ben not here, booo!" *phase's out of the gym*

Raquel *trips on her boots heel and lands on her butt on the gym floor* "Ow" *massages her ankle*

Brett *helps her up* "You okay"

Raquel *nods* "I'll be fine, but what the hell's wrong with ben? He's never acted like that" *flinches when she puts her weight on her ankle but ignores it*

Gwen "It's Ghost freak"

Raquel *nods and runs/limps out of the gym*

*outside the omnitrix was powering down"

Ghost freak "No I won't go back *red light*

Ben "Man that was nuts"

Ghost freak "Aw and I thought we were friends"

Raquel "Ben, what is going on?"

Ghost freak "Now give me your body Ben" *he attacked but took Brett's body instead*

Raquel "No, not my dad" * backs away*

*he jumps on the roof*

Ben "let's go"

Raquel *makes a whirlwind and follows him*

*on the roof*

Brett/ghost freak *takes Luke* "one move and the kid dies"

Ben "NO"

Gwen "PLEASE"

Raquel *stands on the roof and sees Brett/Ghost freak holding Luke* "No!" *her eyes glow purple and a purple mana bubble surrounds luke and brings him over to her* "Leave the kids alone!" *The whirls wind starts spinning faster around her and her red and violet curly hair starts to float*

*Ghost freak left Brett*

Brett "behold the true form of my family"

Ghost freak "Noooooooooooooooooooooooo"

Raquel *starts rocking Luke* "Don't worry baby, Aunt Raquel won't let nothing happen to you"

Luke *laughs*

Brett "Max now"

Max *blasted Ghost freak with a gun* "Sun gun"

Raquel *lowers her whirl wind and passes Luke to Gwen* *goes back to where her dad's at* "Do you guys need help?"

Brett "No" *blasted the sun gun*

Ghostfreak "Nooooooooooooooooooooo! *he's dead….for now*

Raquel *lowers her whirl wind down to the ground and puts her full weight on her foot* "Crap!" *falls on her butt*

Brett "Hahahahahaha!"

Heather "Brett" *helps her up*

Daniela "NO" *rips up the scholarship*

Ben "I'm sorry Raquel"

Raquel "It's fine I didn't even want to come to this school, they're too stuck up" * limps as she gets up* "Great, I twisted my ankle"

*In the RV*

Brett "There now stay off it for a week"

Raquel *crosses her arms* "How am I supposed to fight while limping?"

Gwen "You can babysit the kids and I can fight"

Heather "good idea"

Raquel *sighs* "Fine" *turns to look at her dad* "Can I still wear my heel boots though?"

Brett *shakes his head*

Raquel *pouts* "What, why?"

Max "Because it won't heal if it's not in a cast"

Kevin "Max is right babe"

Raquel "Great" *sulks*

Luke *happy babel*

Ben "See Luke wants to spend time with you, right buddy?"

Luke *shakes his head*

Raquel *sweat drops* "No he doesn't, he probably wants to spend time with you not me"

Luke "l-l-l-luke l-o-v-e a-u-n-t-y r-a-q-u-e-l" *he hugs her*

*Ben, Gwen, and the 3 adults were shocked*

Raquel *hugs him back* "Aww, and Aunty Raquel loves you baby"

Luke *give her a stop calling me baby look* "loves mama"

Gwen "I love you too Luke"

Raquel *breaks out laughing*

Gab "Luky (that's what she calls her brother) funny"

Ben "Ha-ha"

Raquel "You're right Gab your brother is funny"

_**Hey guys demon here I want to thank my beautiful friend **__**gabylokita41 for her help I couldn't do this without her r**_


	28. Chapter 28 one combo coming up

T Brett "Nice day to be at a swamp meat, huh guys?"

Ben "C'mon omnitrix work with me"

Gwen "Uh Ben sweetie, what are you doing?"

Raquel *Rubbing her eyes* "Don't mess with it or you'll break it"

Luke *Hungry cry*

Gwen "Coming luke"

Ben "I'm trying to find out how I can become my alien forms anytime I want"

Raquel *Yawns* "Bet you anything you'll just end up breaking it" *walks back inside to check on Gab*

Ben "Kill joy"

Kevin "She's right Ben"

Ben *broke the top* "Shit"

Gwen *breastfeeding Luke* "What was that?"

Raquel *Carrying Gab as she falls asleep* "I think he broke it" *pokes her head out the door* "Am I right ben?"

Ben *hides the omnitrix* "No, not at all"

Heather "They got a lot of good stuff here"

Raquel *makes a face* "If you like Alligators" *Goes back inside and rocks Gab to sleep*

Gwen "Raquel I really appreciate your help with the kids"

Raquel *smiles* "It's no big deal, they're adorable and they're angels it's not that hard to take care of them"

Luke *burp and laugh*

Ben *comes in* "hey luke gab how's daddy's buddy and princess"

Luke *happy giggle*

Gab *gives a small yawn*

Raquel *puts her finger to her lips* "Your little princess is going to sleep so don't make too much noise" *keeps rocking her*

Ben "okay Raquel you mom bot you some stuff"

Animo "knock, knock ha-ha" *he blasted everywhere*

Raquel *puts Gab in her crib and goes outside* "Animo, what do you want?" *takes out her Katanas and trills them in her hands*

Animo "The watch with that I can revert the world to its original state an remake it in my image"

Ben "not this time" *Pop! Slam! And Diamond mutt * (combo of Diamond Head and wild mutt)

Raquel *quirks up an eyebrow* "What the hell did you do to the watch?"

DM "Ri roke rt" *I broke it*

Raquel *shakes her head* "Why aren't i surprised" *trills her Katanas and turns to Animo* "Well if you want the watch you'll have to come through all of us first" *gives a wicked grin*

Animo "Perfect" *blasted the ray at Raquel*

Kevin "Nooooooooo" *jumps in the way a becomes a snail*

Brett "Oh escargot"

Raquel *face palms* "Babe I could of blocked that you didn't have to do that" *picks him up and puts him inside the RV* "Gwen watch where you step I don't want my boyfriend to turn into mush" *does a black flip and cartwheel and lands next to Animo* "You know I'm not very happy with what you just did" *attacks him with quick jabs and slashes with her Katanas*

Animo *shakes her off and picks up the top piece* "Bye"

Kevin "I'm going after him" *moves slow*

Heather "ha-ha"

Ben "Sorry dude"

Luke "doggy ride"

Raquel *Shakes dirt off her skirt and puts her Katanas away* "Well that was pointless" *picks up Kevin* "Yeah no, you're not going anywhere while you're that small, if someone steps on you, you're dead" *holds him in her palm as she looks for something to put him in*

Kevin "Do not put me in a box or a used shoe okay Raquel"

Raquel *smirks* "Oh don't worry Babe i won't" *goes inside and makes a little basket with her powers made of earth and puts him in there* "Now be good and stay there"

Kevin "Oh ha very funny when I'm normal you're going to get it"

Brett "Raquel lets go"

Raquel "When you turn to normal we can have a sparring match if you want" *blows him a kiss* "Bye" *follows her dad out*

Kevin *to himself* "I was hoping for more"

*At the old observatory*

Animo "So you made it in time to be my test "

Ben "No" *Pop! Slam! Heat Jaws*

Raquel *sweat drops* "That's not good" *makes a whirl wind and engulfs her hands in flames* "You still own me Animo"

Heat Jaws "Water can't breathe"

Animo "Flame Bat" *changes a bat into a Flame Bat*

Raquel "Water Bubble" *controls the water and shoots it at Ben so he can breathe* "Dad get the Ray I'll get Animo" *Starts attacking Animo with balls of fire*

Brett "Right" *goes up to the ray*

Animo "No bat, get him"

*the bat attacks *

Brett "Hot"

Raquel "Water Snake" *makes a snake out of water that surrounds the bat and puts him off and turns back to Animo* "Animo you're going down" *Does a twirl and shoots him with a combination of fire and thunder*

Animo *Screams*

Brett "Got it"

Raquel *lowers whirl wind to where her Dad's at* "Good lets go so that we can turn Kevin back to normal"

Ben "okay"

*In the RV*

Brett "Can I eat him?"

Raquel *sends him a glare* "No dad, you can't eat him"

Brett *pouts* "Fine, fire" *blasted Kevin back to normal*

Kevin "Thanks"

*on the TV *

Animo "Noooooo" *gets put in jail*

**Hey guys Demon ( aka Brett) here, today my partner's going to help me here gaby you're upGaby: gabylokita41 (aka Raquel) here, just wanted to thank you guys for reading this story it makes me happy to know you guys like it, a great thanks to my partner Demon for letting me help with the story it's really fun. Well just wanted to thank you guys see ya next time, Gaby out! You're Up Demon! :D**

_**Kids right jk anyway please keep fallowing us and read Gaby's story's like undercover rach its amazing **_


	29. Chapter 29 the calamaris vangence

Ben "So why are we at the Hover Dam?"Brett "It's the biggest Dam in the world"Heather "Oh, Raquel"Raquel *eating a chocolate bar* "Yes mother?"Heather "You're going to be a big sister"Raquel "Yay" *says it with sarcasm*Gwen *rolling a stroller with Luke and Gab* "What, you don't want a baby bro or sis?"Raquel *keeps eating her chocolate and doesn't respond* "...you know I just remembered I was going to show Kevin something" *leaves to go find her boyfriend and avoid her parents and Gwen* Brett "Oh no you don't, flame wall" *fire goes around her*Raquel *glares* "Daddy you're going to melt my chocolate, Water spray" *puts the fire wall out and keeps walking*Heather "Raquel Violet McGrath get back here"Raquel *stops and glares down at the floor* "I just want to spend some time with Kevin Mother, I'll talk with you guys later" *walks away and keeps eating her chocolate bar**To Kevin *Kevin "Man why are we here I mean there showing the regrets around"Raquel "Because my dad wanted to come here, so apparently I'm going to have a little brother or sister" *offers him some of her chocolate bar* "want some?"Kevin "Yes" *takes a bit* "You don't sound happy"Raquel "It's not that I'm not happy that I'm going to have a sibling but I'm adopted the baby isn't. I'm afraid that they're going to start acting different with me because of it"Brett *coming in the store* "That couldn't be farther from the truth we don't see you as adopted, we see you as mine and your mom's flash and blood"Raquel *mumbles under her breath* "You say that now, just wait till the baby comes and you'll see how you'll change"Heather "We promise that will never happen and I can hear you"Raquel *glares at both of them* "What part of I want to spend time with my boyfriend don't you guys get?!"Kevin "I called them talk to them"Raquel "Oh" *looks away and throws away the rest of her chocolate bar*Brett "So what's this I hear about you thinking we'll change?"Raquel "Nothing" *starts playing with a ball of fire*Heather "C'mon baby tell us"Raquel *shakes her head* "No just forget about it" *turns to Kevin* "What were you going to tell them?"Kevin "Nope I'll be in the RV" *left*Raquel *frowns but doesn't say anything and keeps playing with the ball of fire*Heather "Now what is it is it about the baby?"Raquel *her eyes flash a bright purple for a second and the ball of fire explodes* "NOTHING." Brett *in 10,000 year old voice* "RAQUEL VIOLET MCGRATH YOU DO NOT YELL AT YOUR MOM NOW TELL US" Raquel *looks up at him with tears in her eyes* "Just. Leave. Me. ALONE" *runs out*Heather *caught her* "Please angel"Raquel *lets a tear run down her cheek and pulls away* "No...Just leave me alone" *makes a whirl wind and flies away*Brett *flays after her* "Raquel where family and what a family without trust"Raquel *stops and looks at him while crying* "Promise you won't stop liking me 'cause I'm adopted, promise me once the baby is born you won't treat me differently"Brett *hugs her* "Oh angel how can we promise that when we have never seen you as adopted, we see you as one hella McGrath that we are very proud to have. We love you so much"Raquel *hugs him tightly* "Are you sure that won't change when you have a baby who actually is your flesh and blood?"Brett "Flesh and blood, our family isn't like that right Heather?"Heather "Right"Raquel *looks down and wipes away her tears* "Okay"Brett "C'mon lets go back to the RV"*Villgax hit the ground*Brett "How, I thought we killed you"Villgax "Ha-ha fool die" *hits Brett*Raquel *looks shocked at first but snaps out of it* "Mom go to the RV you can't get hurt" *stands in front of her* "Fire-Lightning Ball!" *Hits him with a ball made of fire and lightning* *takes out her Katanas and stands in a fighting stance*Villgax "Fool do you think you can beat me"Four Arms "No, but I can" *slams into Villgax*Raquel *turns to look at Heather* "Mom, you have to leave now, please" *goes to where Brett is on the ground* "Daddy are you okay?"Brett "Fine just fine now get Max, go we got this"Raquel "What about mom, she can't stay here if she does she can get hurt and lose the baby"Heather "C'mon let's get Max"Villgax *gets up* "Just what I want Ben, die"Four Arms "No"Raquel *turns to look at Ben and bites her lip* "No you go, I have to stay and help" *Trills her Katanas and shoots one and it goes through Villgax's arm*Villgax *take's it out and heals* "Ow ha-ha, not"Four Arms "Diamondhead" *Boom*Villgax "The master control"Raquel "Shit" *puts away her other Katana and does a front flip to get closer* "Fire-Lighting-Thunder Bomb!" *Throws a huge ball made of Fire, Lightning and Thunder and throws it at Villgax*Villgax *catch's it* "Ha-ha I'm stronger than that" *throws it back*Raquel "Shit, shit, shit" *thinking fast* "Earth wall!" *shields herself but the hit still knocks her off her feet*Brett "And you're out"Raquel *sends him a glare and gets back to her feet* "And I'm stubborn" (she says this to Villgax not Brett) *takes out her katana and runs towards him**to Kevin and Max* Heather "Max Villgax is back"Max "Let's go Kevin"Kevin "Right"*Back to the fight* Raquel "You're getting on my nerves!" *pushes her Katana into Villgax's stomach*Villgax "Really, fool" *knocks her out*Max "Have fun in the Null void" *the portal opened*Villgax *grabbed Ben* "No I won't go alone"Ben "Noooo" Kevin *jumps in after Ben* Gwen "I'm going too"Brett *setting up a devise to keep the portal open* "ok but you only have 40 minutes to get him back"Gwen *nods an jumps in*Raquel *gets up from the floor dizzy* "Ow" *looks at the portal and then at her dad* "I'm going in too"Heather "Be careful angel"Brett "Remember you have 40 minutes after that it shuts down" Raquel *nods picks up her Katanas off the floor and runs into the portal**Inside*Ben "let go" *Ben became Stinkfly and got away*Villgax "Not till you're dead" *Villgax jumped after Ben* Kevin *surrounds his hand with rock and punches Villgax in the face* "Like if we'll let you do that"Villgax "Gaa damn" Ben "Sup dude"Kevin "hey now let's get you out of here"Raquel *jumps and lands next to them* "Where's Gwen she came in before me"Ben "SHE WHAT?!" Villgax "Looking for her"Raquel "We have to find her before Villgax does and get out of here before the portal closes"Villgax *holds her up so the guys can see* "found her"Ben "Bastard let her go"Villgax "The omnitrix or her life"Raquel *looks at Ben* "Ben no we'll find a way to get Gwen"Ben *took off the omnitrix* "No I need to do this but if you want it" *he throws it* "GO GET IT"Raquel *summersaults and lands next to Villgax and grabs Gwen**outside*Gwen *wakes up* "What happened?"Ben "I gave up the omnitrix to save you"Kevin "Not really"*Inside*Villgax "finally its mine" *he opened the empty container* "Noooooooooooooo"*Outside*Raquel "So you got it?" *looks at her boyfriend*Kevin "Uh babe you're talking to a former thief if there's one thing I know how to do its steal" *gives the omnitrix back*Raquel "That's true ha-ha" *hugs Kevin* Ben *puts it back on* "Now let get back on the road"Raquel "Yes lets get out of here"**Hey guys demon here well another season come and gone, much like my moms mind haha no joking but I couldn't have done it without gabylokita41 she's the best**

**Gaby: Thank you u rock too, anyways stay **_**tooned**_** to the next season it'll come in a bit :) **

_**Demon: yep well till next time bye **_


	30. Chapter 30 A look into the future

Ben "So what are we doing here?"

Raquel "How am I supposed to know that?"

Gwen "well some on forgot grandpas birthday cake Ben"

Ben "big deal he's old he'll forget"

Raquel *whacks Ben on the back of the head* "He won't it's his birthday"

Ben "So what are we doing here"

Raquel "How am I supposed to know?"

Gwen "well some on forgot grandpas birthday cake Ben"

Ben "big deal he's old he'll forget"

Raquel *whacks Ben on the back of the head* "He won't it's his birthday"

*2 people appeared*

Masked boy (age 15) "Come sis open the portal"

Raquel "Who are they?"

Gwen "I don't know but I feel that I know them"

Masked boy "Sis can you talk to them I'll do the portal"

Masked girl *crosses her arms* "Why don't you do it, why does it always have to be me?"

Raquel *looks at them* "They do seem familiar"

Masked boy "Because dweeb, IF YOU DON'T, I'LL TELL DAD YOU WENT OUT WHEN YOU WERE GROUNDED and when he finds out ohhhhh boy"

Masked girl "BUT YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL HIM"

Ben "I say we go"

Raquel *looks at Ben* "What?"

Ben "What I mean is we go where my son and daughter live, right Luke, Gab"

*They both turn to look at him*

Masked boy "It was when I said dweeb right dad? Well Gab is a dweeb" *takes off mask*

Masked girl *takes off her mask* "Am not you moron" *crosses her arms*

Gwen "Okay you two enough this is not the time"

Luke "Fine" *sticks tongue out at Gab* "Geek"

Gab *sticks tongue out at Luke* "Loser"

Raquel "Both of you stop it"

*they both point at each other*

Luke "She started it"

Gab "He started it"

Ben "Lets go"

Luke "Right"

*the 5 of them go thought the portal*

Raquel "So why exactly did we come to the future?"

Luke *looks way* "Gab if you can, take this?"

Gab "Why do you always want me to do all the talking?"

Luke *sad yelling* "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT IT DOES TO ME TO TALK ABOUT THE TWO TRAITORS AND WHO THEY KILLED" *crying*

Gab *flinches and hugs him* "Okay I'm sorry" * looks sad and turns to the others* "We brought you here so you can help us change Raquel and Kevin back. Animo gave them greater powers then anyone from the group had, it changed them so much they ended up killing Brett and Heather"

Raquel *looks shocked* "W-What?"

Luke "Change them gab? You know mom, dad, and Josh (Raquel's little bro) tried lucky Josh only lost an arm, we have to send them to the Null Void"

Gab "Luke we can't just give up on them, they're family"

Raquel *lets a tear run down her cheek* "Is Josh my little brother?"

Luke *sighs* "Yes, but gab, you know if they cared about family, do you think they would have kill Brett and heather? No I know that this is the right choice"

Gab * gives an exasperated sigh* "No, they do care, they're just blinded by power, you know what will happen to them if we send them to the Null Void, Luke Aunt Raquel is like a second mother to us we can't do that to her!"

Gwen "We won't find what to do here, go take us to your home"

Luke "Okay"

*At the mansion*

Gab *murmuring under her breath*

Luke "Yo mom, dad we're home"

Ben *age 25* "Hey buddy, princess how'd it go?"

Gab "Good"

Josh *age 15* "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey guys" *hugs Luke and Gab*

Gab *smiles* "Hey Josh"

Josh *he sees Raquel* "S-sis?"

Raquel *smiles and waves at him* "Hi little brother"

Josh *hugs her* "Shouldn't I call you little sis"

Raquel *laughs* "You're right I am smaller but only because we're in the future"

Josh "Yep so I take it Luke and Gab told you about mom and dad?"

Raquel *looks sad and gives a sigh* "Yeah they did"

Josh *holds her* "I know it's hard"

Gwen *age 25* "So I see it went well"

Gab "Yes it did mom"

*rocks hit the mansion*

Josh "Damn it"

Kevin *age 25* "Look baby the fools went in the past"

Midnight *Raquel was called this when she was a hunter/assassin* "Ha-ha what can a couple of children do to 'save' us?" *breaks out laughing*

Josh "TELL ME WHY YOU KILLED MOM AND DAD, DIDN'T YOU LOVE THEM AND WHAT ABOUT ME?"

Midnight *scuff* "Yes I did love them" *stares at her nails nonchalantly* "But they got in my way, and so did you little brother" *gives a wicked grin and looks at Josh*

Josh "If that's true why didn't you kill me that day when Kevin wanted you to?"

Midnight *bites her lip and turns away and mumbles something under her breath* "Who says I won't do it?" *turns back to look at him and gives him the same grin* "I was just saving you for last"

Josh "Then do it, show me the sis I love is there still"

Midnight *sneers and charges her hand with a ball of pure lightning* "That weakling is long gone" * prepares to throw it at him but hesitates*

Josh "You can't can you, because you're not evil" *hugs her* "You're my sister, I love you don't do this"

Midnight *makes the ball of lightning disappear but doesn't hug him back* "No, I-"

Kevin "If you won't do it I will; that brat is just getting in our way!" *makes a big ball of pure lightning and throws it in Josh's direction*

Midnight "No!" * pushes Josh out of the way and takes the hit* "Ahhhh!" *falls to the ground struggling for air*

Josh "Raquel! Damn you Kevin it's magi time" *closes eyes* "Irinbashga" *storm of swords hit him*

Ben *10* "Let's get her out of here"

*back at HQ*

Josh "Will she be okay?"

Max *age 85* "Yes she should wake up soon"

*as Raquel woke up*

Midnight "W-What happened?" *runs a hand through her dye black curly hair* *sits up fast* "Where's Kevin?"

Josh "Calm down he ran leaving you for dead"

Midnight *shakes her head as tears gather in her eyes* "No you're lying, Kevin wouldn't do that"

Josh *hug her* "I know it's hard but it's the truth remember what dad said the truth is painful but we can't hide from it"

Midnight *pulls him to her and cries onto his shoulder* "I'm so sorry little brother, please forgive me"

Josh *kisses her head* "There's nothing to forgive but there's two grave you should see"

Midnight *cries harder and shakes her head* "I can't, not after what I did to them"

Josh "Yes you know they want to see you c'mon"

Midnight *sighs* "Fine"

*at the graves* *one said: Here rests Brett the hero of Bellwood and father to Raquel and Josh, the other* Heather heroin of Bellwood and mother to Josh and Raquel who she believed would return*

Josh "Hey ma, pop look who's back"

Midnight *kneels down next to the graves and puts some violets in each headstone* "Hey mom, dad, I'm sorry for what I did I hope that wherever you are you can forgive me for what I did to you"

*a brush of wind*

Josh "Hey sis look there's a note from mom"

Midnight *looks up* "Huh?"

*In heather's voice: My sweet angel me and your dad have forgiven you long ago and you have more power than Kevin, you both do. And in your dads and my room is a box for you and josh. Hey Raquel daddy here, now midnight? Really? Anyway, take care of each other and remember there is no stronger bond than you and josh draw strength from it, family, is what we need bye, we love you, if you need us were here*

Midnight *wipes away tears and smiles* "I love you guys" *gets up and hugs Josh* "C'mon little brother lets go"

Josh "okay bye ma, pop, see you at christmass"

*at HQ*

Ben (10) "So what is it like with me and Gwen as your mom and dad?"

Raquel *joking* "It's probably a pain to have you as a dad"

Luke "Well you do take Gab's side in our fights"

Gab "That's because I'm always right"

Luke "Nah-uh"

Gab "Yah-hu"

Luke "Nah-uh loser"

Gab "Yeah-hu moron"

Gwen (25) "Room now"

Gab *sighs* "Yes mom" *whispers to Luke* "See what you did?"

Luke "Me? You started this" *shuts their rooms door in her face*

Gab "Mom! Tell Luke to stop it"

Gwen (25 and 10) "Lucas Kirby Tennyson stop that now"

Gab *snickers* "Luky open the door!"

Luke *opens the door* "Fine, oh by the way dad Gab went out last week when she was grounded"

Ben *25* "You did WHAT Gabriela Sandra Tennyson?!"

Gab "LUCAS YOU PROMISE YOU WOULDN'T TELL"

Luke "Well if I go down so do you"

Ben *25* "No T.V or anything for 5 days"

Gab *glares at her brother* "You are so mean sometimes"

Luke "I know ha-ha"

Josh "What did we miss?"

Gab "We got in trouble and it's all Luke's fault"

Josh "Uh Luke's not here"

Ben *10 * "Hashanah"

Gab *smirks* "He snitched, now it's my turn to get him back" "Mom!"

Gwen *25* "Yes sweet?"

Gab "Luky left when dad said not to"

*outside*

Luke "Yes I'm free"

Ben (10) "No you're not"

Luke "What but h-how?"

Gab *comes up behind Ben and snickers and sticks out her tongue at Luke* "You can thank me for it"

Luke "I'm ganna kill you"

Kevin "Oh allow me"

Gab *glares* "Kevin"

Josh "Well I knew you would come Kevin" *readies the Null Void*

Midnight "Josh, let me do it"

Kevin "You babe? You can't shoot me"

Midnight *points it at him* "Babe, I killed my own parents, the people I love" *gives him a wicked grin* "Do you really think I can't get rid of you too? Who was the one to teach me how to ignore Love and be a heartless murderer? I'll have to thank you for it" *gets ready to shot him*

Kevin "Oh kill me yes, but" *used earth to shoot Josh up to him* "Your bother no"

Midnight *her eyes turn bright purple and the wind around herself starts to turn into a whirlwind* "Don't you dare test me Kevin" *uses a bubble of mana to shield Josh and push him away from Kevin* "Don't you dare mess with me, I might have killed my parents but Josh is something different" *shots Kevin*

Kevin *as he was getting pulled in* "You can't go back, you are nothing but a heartless killer" *and he was gone*

Josh "Who am I to you sis?"

Midnight *tries not to cry and hugs her brother* "You're what keeps me from turning back to being a heartless murderer, you're all I have left and if something happens to you I don't think I'll last very long" *hugs him tighter*

Josh *hugs his sister* "Welcome home"

Luke *opens the portal* "Bye guys"

Ben "Good bye"

*back in their own time*

Raquel *runs to hug her parents*

Brett "Angel, what is it are you okay?"

Raquel *smiles* "Yeah, I'm just really happy to have you guys"

Heather "Us too now, what should your baby brothers name be?"

Raquel "Josh"

Heather "Perfect"

_**Note time **_

_**(Season 3 ep 30)**_

_**Hey guys demon here I want to thank my girlfriend gabylokita41 for helping me **_

_**Gaby: No problem it's a pleasure helping out :) hope you guys liked this chap **_

_**Demon: it's fun working with you Gaby**_

_**Gaby: I know it is ha-ha :)**_


	31. Chapter 31 The Nightmare Magician

Brett "This Mega-mall is so big it has a rollercoaster indoors"

Raquel *reading a new book* "Yeah it is"

Kevin "Uh baby you mad at me or something?"

Raquel *pulls book up to cover her face* "No why would I be?"

Ben *whispers* "Maybe it's because he becomes evil and makes you evil"

Raquel *whispers back* "yeah but I won't let that happen"

Heather "What are you too talking about? Ow, Raquel talk to josh tell him no hitting"

Raquel *puts her hand on her mom's stomach and rubs it* "Hey josh, don't do that it hurts mommy"

*he stops*

Heather "Thank you"

Brett *grabs Raquel and takes her to the coaster* "C'mon baby we're going to a ride"

Raquel "Ha-ha okay daddy"

Ben "Huh?"

Hypnotist "Welcome, one and all I am the amazing Sublimino your host, now I need a volunteer"

Kevin "Hey how about this guy" *raises Ben's hand*

Ben "hey"

Sublimino "Excellent now you're falling in to a deep sleep" *Ben fell asleep* "Now when I say chicken you will be one, chicken"

Raquel "Am I the only one who think this is weird?" *looks at her mom and Gwen*

Heather "Is Ben a chicken?"

Brett "Hey see if he can lay eggs"

Raquel *laughs* "Now that'd be something funny to see"

Sublimino "Now you are an alien"

Brett "Shit"

Raquel *turns to her dad* "What's wrong daddy?"

Gwen "He's going to show his secret, the omnitrix"

Raquel *looks back at Ben* "Oh crap"

*Ben's about to activate it*

Brett "No" *knocks Ben back stage, then a green light*

Raquel "He has to snap out of it"

Gray matter "Take me to your leader"

Brett "Shut up, lets get back to the RV"

*back at the RV Gray matter's massaging Gwen*

Raquel *playing with Gab* "Has he snapped out of it yet?"

Gwen *enjoying it* "No, but I don't want him to"

Luke "Mommy nuts"

Gab *cute laugh* "Daddy too"

Gwen "No guys mommy's just making daddy my slave"

Raquel *sweat drops* "What a great thing to tell your children" *sarcasm*

Gab *pulls one of Raquel's curls* "Aunty play!"

Raquel "Ow, okay, okay" *starts playing with Gab again*

Luke "Uncle Brett play"

Brett "Okay" *plays horsy*

*the omnitrix timed out*

Ben "What happened?"

Raquel *smirks* "Guess your plan didn't work Gwen"

Ben "What plan?"

Gwen "Here baby" *on the video it shows gray matter playing with the kids, massaging Gwen, being Kevin's ear cleaner, Brett's moving target, and Raquel's manicurist*

Raquel *brakes out laughing*

Gab "Aunty gone coo-coo"

Brett "Got that right gab"

Luke "Aunty wazy" *baby word for crazy*

Raquel *pouts* "You guys are so mean to your aunty"

Luke *crawls to his aunt and gives her a big kiss on her cheek* "I wove you"

Raquel *kisses his forehead* "I love you too little guy"

Gab *pouts* "Luky play"

Luke *nods*

Brett "I think Lucas has a crush on you sweetie"

Raquel "Ha-ha, do you little guy?"

Luke *turns his head not knowing what they said*

Gab *pouts*

Ben "Princess what's wrong?"

Gab *points at her brother and throws him her teddy bear* "Luky no play"

Luke *crawl to gab and plays*

*the next day*

Ben "Hey guys, why is the ride closed?"

Raquel "Who knows"

Mall cop "Sorry folks, the costars closed"

Brett "Why?"

Mall cop "Someone broke it" *shows a Diamondhead shard*

Raquel *looks at Ben* "Umm"

Ben *whispers* "I don't remember that"

Mall cop "Well have a nice day" *he left*

Raquel *turns to Ben* "How can you not remember something like that?"

Ben "I don't all I remember last night is going to bed with Gwen and then nothing"

Brett "Mm tell you what Ben, we'll take shifts to see what happened. Raquel you take tonight"

Raquel "Yes daddy."

Gwen "I'll stay up with you"

*that night the door open and closed*

Raquel *looks up from the book she was reading* "What was that?"

Gwen *rocking the kids* "I don't know"

Brett "Is Ben on the move?"

Raquel "I didn't see him but I'll go check" *gets up and walks out the door*

*outside*

*Ben goes Wild mutt*

Raquel "Oh no you don't" * follows him making sure he doesn't see her

*Sublimino telepathically* "Kill her"

*Ben attacks*

Raquel "AH! BEN WHAT THE HELL?" *pulls out her Katanas and uses them to block the attack*

Brett *knocks Ben down* "Down boy, Raquel use the cage spell"

Raquel "R-Right" *uses the spell and locks Ben in a cage* "I don't get it, why did he attack me?" *puts away her Katanas*

Gwen "It's not Ben, he wouldn't do this"

Kevin "Gwen's right, it has to be Sublimino"

Raquel "How is he still controlling Ben?"

Sublimino "Oh my dear I never stopped from the moment he looked at the watch, he was mine"

Heather "Ha cheap parlor trick"

Raquel *pulls out her Katanas* "Then I guess we'll just have to make you stop controlling him" * trills her Katanas in her hands*

Sublimino "Really kid?"

Heather "Yes" *used her magic to brake the watch*

Ben *back to normal* "What, who, how'd I end up in this cage?"

Raquel "I put you there"

Sublimino "Nooooooooooooooooooo"

Brett "Shut up"

*on the road*

Raquel *looking around the RV* "Daddy have you seen my teddy bear?"

Gab *hugging two teddy bears*

Brett "I think I do"

*everyone laughs*

_**Note time **_

_**Demon here I can't thank gabylokita41 enough for everything**_

_**Gaby: Aw don't worry about it I'm glad to help :D**_


	32. Chapter 32 a mile in hesher shose

Heather "Now you two try the spell to change body's with someone"

Raquel *whines* "Do I have to?"

Gwen "C'mon it's not that bad" *She tries it*

Ben "hey ba-

*Ben an Raquel changed body's*

Ben (Raquel) "This is so not happening"

Raquel (Ben) "Oh nooo why am I a girl?"

Brett "Raquel, what baby, what's wrong?"

Ben (Raquel) "Mom!" *points at Ben who's inside her body* "Switch us back now"

Heather "I'm sorry Raq but I can't the spell it's a 24 hour spell"

Brett "Ben that good can you do Gwen to?"

Ben (Raquel) *frowns* "But this is so uncomftrouble"

Kevin "Hey guys *kiss Raquel (Ben)* "why are you yelling"

Raquel(Ben)"AAAAAAAAAAAAA*GAGS*

Ben (Raquel) *covers her mouth to prevent from gagging* "Because we used a spell my mom thought me and Gwen me and Ben switched bodies so you didn't kiss me you just kissed Ben"

Kevin " WHAT AAAAAAAA"

Brett "Now I see, so how do we switch them back?"

Ben (Raquel) "Dad didn't you hear what mom just said we can't the spell lasts 24 hours" * crosses her arms and makes a face*

Brett *sweat drops* "Oh"

Ben (Raquel) *turns to her mom* "Told you I didn't want to do this"

Heather "I'm sorry baby"

Ben (Raquel) *sighs* "It's fine I just..." *shudders* "hate being like this its so uncomftrouble" *makes a face*

Raquel (Ben) "Well being in your ugly body isn't good for me"

Ben (Raquel) *starts strangling him* "WHAT DID YOU SAY?! IM NOT UGLY YOU MORON"

Raquel (Ben) *chocking* "You know you're just hurting you own body"

Ben (Raquel) *stops* "Your right if I continue my neck will just have bruses, just wait until we're back in our bodies then I'll kill you"

Brett "Okay diner"

Gwen "What are we eating?"

Luke *hungry babul*

Gwen "C'mere" *starts feeding him*

Ben (Raquel) *sits Gab on her lap and plays with her* "I'm not hungry so I'm not eating dinner"

Brett "Okay"

Raquel (Ben) "Uh how am I supposed to take a shower in the hags body?"

Ben (Raquel) *eye twitches* "You better not I don't want your filthy hands touching my body"

Gab "Daddy?"

Luke "Haha funny"

Gwen "This is funny"

Ben (Raquel) *eye twitches more* "How do you find this funny Gwen?"

Gab *climbs off her dad's lap and crawls to her brother* "Luky play"

Luke "May (kay)"

Brett "I got to get the camera"

Kevin "Yep blackmail"

Ben (Raquel) *glares at her boyfriend and dad* "You guys are mean, really mean"

Gab *throws Luke her teddy bear* *baby talk* (What are they talking about?)

Luke *baby talk* (I don't know)

Brett "Tickets $50 who will win Ben or Raquel? Place your bets"

Kevin "$10 on Ben"

Ben (Raquel) *glares at her dad and boyfriend* "Please I could kick Ben's ass with my eyes closed" *crosses her arms*

Gab *baby talk* (why is daddy and aunty Raquel acting weird?)

Luke *baby talk * (beets me sis)

Gwen "$100 on Raquel"

Raquel (Ben) "Going against your husband?"

Ben (Raquel) * smirks* "That's because she knows I'm right"

Raquel (Ben) "Oh that's it HAG"

Ben (Raquel) "Bring it on you MORON!"

Brett "Go"

Ben ( Raquel) *stands up and gets in a fighting stance*

Raquel (Ben) "Wait how can I fight without my omnitrix?"

Ben (Raquel) "It's called hand-to-hand combat smart one" *grins*

Raquel (Ben) "Oh this is going to hurt"

Ben (Raquel) "Oh please don't tell me you're afraid"

Raquel (Ben) "Well I don't know your powers so HELP"

Ben (Raquel) "I said hand-to-hand no powers from you or me"

Raquel (Ben) "But I can't hit girls, oh wait your not one"

Ben (Raquel) "Shut up and fight!" *jumps up does a twist in the air and kicks him in the jaw*

Raquel (Ben) "Ow"

Heather *half wipers to Brett* "The spell...actually I can change them back but I want them to respect ech other"

Ben (Raquel) *lands crouching down* "You know you're body isn't too bad for hand to hand combat though you should stretch more often to increase your flexibility" Brett "Raquel your mom can change you back but won't 'till you respect Ben same goes for you Ben"

Ben (Raquel) *Glares at her mom* "I respect this moron he's the one who doesn't respect me and that's why i want to teach him a lesson" *grins and does a summersault and lands another kick on his jaw*

Raquel (Ben) "Ow and are you nuts you're like my sister I love you like one"

Ben (Raquel) *crosses her arms* "Sure doesn't seem like it"

Raquel (Ben) "Well its true"

Gwen "You know when Ben saw you sad about the school he tried to call them and said 'my sister's to good for that stuck up place'"

Ben (Raquel) *looks at Ben in shock* "You really did that?"

Raquel (Ben) "Who wouldn't for family"

Ben (Raquel) *Hugs him and whispers* "Thank you"

Heather *crying* "Ok I'll change you back"

Ben (Raquel) "Thanks mom"

Heather *said the spell*

Ben * in his body * "YESS I'm out of hag town"

Raquel "Oww I hit hard" *rubs her jaw*

Ben "Don't you mean I hit hard"

Raquel *ignores his comment*

Ben "Lets get back on the road"

Brett "You heard him LETS GO"

Raquel *raised an eyebrow* "Um okay?"

Gwen "I think Ben just wants to forget this"

Raquel "Yeah easy for him, he's not with bruises on his jaw" *rubs her jaw*

Heather "No, but i'm glad you now know how it fells to be in anothr ones' body"

Raquel "Yeah, yeah" *picks Gab up and hands her the teddy bear she dropped* "Like Ben said we should get going"

***Note Time * **

**Demon here well that's it for the adventure**

**Gaby: I hope you guys liked it sorry for the wait **

**Demon "Till next time"**


End file.
